SuperCorp Prompts
by tvwr8tur
Summary: A collection of works dedicated to SuperCorp. Prompts on SuprCorpdailybr on tumblr. Day 1 First Meeting AU. Day 2 Double Date AU. Day 3 Popular/Nerd AU.
1. Racoon Run AU

The bright green light beckons to her, inviting her to move forward, to cross the four-way intersection. She presses onward, eager to get home, to succumb to the comforts of her bed, close her eyes, let the day fade, and have the night take her completely.

Sleep. It's what she desperately needs after spending hours negotiating the terms of her deal with Toshimura Tech.

It's all very exhausting now, dealing with people who think so lowly of her because of her surname. At least before, before her brother's insanity took the lives of thousands, they'd hidden their contempt. But now, they're so willing to openly disparage and belittle any one with the name Luthor.

She doesn't need to wonder why they're still willing to deal with in spite of their apparent hatred.

Money makes for marvelous motivation.

So people come, propose their deals, continually buy Luthor merchandise, so her stocks maintain and never plummet, all thanks to their genius bloodline.

But unlike the Luthors before her, she doesn't care about the glory, the prestige, the wealth, or the power. She ultimately doesn't even care about what they're saying or how they feel about her family. They are but faceless strangers who spout their opinions as though they mattered when in reality they're unwarranted, unwanted, and ultimately meaningless.

It's not like she committed the crimes herself so she doesn't harbor guilt. There's no real reason to be obligated and absolutely no desire to pay for what her family took.

So why does the youngest Luthor continue on this path?

Because the Luthor in her craves to subjugate, to see those who feel as though they walk amongst the clouds, those who believe themselves superior, those who feel they are beyond reproach quiver in fear and look upon her with a mixture of defeat and awe as they realize that Lena Luthor is damn good at what she does.

She relishes in the feeling of her victory, revels in their defeat, committing to memory how her heart races, how adrenaline fuels her, how charging warms her veins from her spine to the tips of her fingers.

Depending on who her partner is because she has had some rather euphoric entanglements, it's almost better than sex.

A blur, golden and blue with a hint of red, crosses the street.

Luckily she's an adept driver with quick reflexes so her foot finds the brake pedal easily and the tires screech, the brakes howl, as the car skids along the road.

She stares at the obstacle. Before her is a gorgeous woman, of blonde of hair, statuesque build, wearing a blue blazer, navy jeans, and an apple red collared button up shirt, sky blue eyes wide with panic looking like much like a deer caught in headlights stands unmoving.

Lena isn't in the business of helping others.

But there's just something about the woman not just her obvious attractive looks because she's encountered her fair share of beautiful women in her line of work, models and actresses and the like, that prompts the businesswoman to step out of her car and offer her aid.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the stranger begins. "There were raccoons!" she exclaims suddenly and receives a raised brow.

Lena grasps the door of her car, perfectly manicured nails displayed, as she leans gently, openly observing the stranger she almost ran over. She tilts her head and allows her curiosity to get the better of her, allowing herself to engage the other young woman openly.

"You were running away from raccoons?" Lena doesn't bother to hide her amusement.

"Yes!" the blonde explains as she holds her hand up where a black ball of fur situates safely in her palm. "I was walking and I heard crying, so I checked out what it was. There were these raccoons, huddled together around a box!" she continued, frantic and breathless and utterly so worried. "They were going to eat her so I fought them off and took her and I was running but they were chasing me and then I crossed the street." Lena didn't think it was possible but the stranger's eyes widened even more. "I never jaywalk but I felt the situation called for a little law breaking," the woman, breathless by now, explains. "I'm sorry if I got in your way! It's just I had to save her."

"It's quite alright." Lena can hardly find herself to be angry with such a beautiful and good Samaritan. "And how are you both doing?" it occurs to Lena then, that this conversation might be better had somewhere off the road.

"I'm fine but she's bleeding horribly." the woman looks at the injured ball of fur in her hand.

"Hop in," Lena gestures to the empty passenger seat.

"Oh uh…" the businesswoman can hardly believe it but the woman's panic visibly spreads on her features.

"I promise I'm not some sleazy stranger who's going to drug you before I have my way with you." she teases, hoping it'll ease the woman's nerves. "I'd rather you be fully conscious and aware for that." perhaps it's taking things too far, but Lena isn't one to half ass anything.

"It's not that!" and Lena waits for the blushing blonde's excuse. "Well, I couldn't possibly trouble you any more."

The youngest Luthor regards the woman, observes her, and sees that she's radiating with honesty and regret that's so pure and tangible that it practically lingers in the air. It's so unlike what Lena encounters. She's too used to backstabbing and greed and lies and deceit and underhandedness and the darkness of man's heart but now she finds a light so bright it's nearly blinding.

A smile forms, genuine and warm and inviting.

"You should put aside your modesty," the businesswoman advises in a gentle manner she never believed she could possess. "I don't think the puppy should wait any longer for proper medical attention." her reasoning is sound so the blonde nods, jumps into the car, completely throwing her previous reticence out the door.

It takes a while but after Lena makes a call to her assistant, they manage to find an emergency animal clinic near the outskirts of the city.

As soon as she parks the car, the woman rushes inside, leaving Lena to grip onto the steering wheel. She's served her purpose, brought the package both safely to the intended destination, so now she's wondering why she's leaving her car and walking toward the building to follow after the stranger and the stray.

Just as she opens the door, she's met yet again with bright blue eyes and golden hair.

"You're still here." the blonde visibly brightens and Lena can't remember a time when her presence ever had such an effect on anyone. "I thought you'd left." the stranger seems to realize the negative implications of her statement. "Not that I'd blame you! I mean, you already did enough driving us here after I almost made you run me over." Lena finds her hand reaching, fingers moving to tuck a stray hair behind the stranger's ear. It's completely involuntary and Lena can't think of the last time she acted without calculating her movements with precision. "You don't have to stay." the stranger says, calmer than before, but the look in her eyes tells the young Luthor she doesn't want her to go.

"I'm not one to leave during a crisis." Lena finds herself willing to stay.

"She was missing a leg, that's probably why they threw her away." the blonde murmurs as she looks behind the doors, where the injured creature is currently being attended to. "I did a piece on puppy mills a few months ago," the stranger informs. "They throw away the ones they can't sell."

"Not all life is precious." Lena can't help the words flow from her mouth.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" the blonde queries, not biting or acerbic in any way, seeming completely unfazed by the raven haired stranger's nihilism.

"Perhaps, but it's my truth." it's a harsh lesson she learned early on.

"Why are you here then?" her tone is cautious and curious, eyes filled with gentleness that allow Lena to know she isn't being judged. "I don't want to sound rude or anything," she pushes on and the businesswoman waits patiently for her to clarify her earlier query. "But you seem like a busy woman what with the fancy car, the assistant, and your suit…" her cheeks are tinged pink as she her eyes trail over the businesswoman's attire and Lena realizes that attraction is probably reciprocated. "But you're waiting here with me…" their eyes meet and bright blues peer into hers, not with expectation, but with genuine concern like she absolutely cares about what Lena has to say.

"If I maybe be honest," Lena can't remember the last instance when she was completely truthful. "I find myself wanting to stay for you." she doesn't bother masking her intentions because today's events prove one should live in the moment.

"Me?" it's apparent the stranger doesn't want seem to believe she's worth Lena's attention as she fidgets in her seat, completely flustered.

"Well, mostly you." she clarifies. "And a little for her." she gestures toward the door. Lena isn't met with skepticism so she ventures on. "See, animals are different." Lena answers, letting her know she isn't offended. "They react according to their nature while humans, most humans," because the stranger is clearly unlike anyone Lena's encountered, "Well we pretend we're civilized but in the end we lie and cheat, ultimately answering our baser instinct we struggle to mask."

"And what would that be?"

"We covet." she sounds much like she's told the stranger one of her most guarded secrets and Lena supposes she has. She's never had the opportunity to share her insights. "Humans are instinctively greedy."

"You don't think animals are the same?" the blonde's forehead creases adorably.

"Most take only what they need while humans take everything they want." Lena shakes her head, offers a bitter smile. "My apologies, I should be lifting your spirits, not dampening them."

"You're perfect." Kara's eyes bulge, shocked at her own forwardness, while Lena merely smirks. "I mean you're fine," she shakes off her nerves. "I mean it's fine." Kara's mentally kicking herself but those green eyes just renders her speechless, they captivate her full attention and apparently turn her brain to mush. "I like hearing what you have to say." the blonde assures. "I'm so used to people sidestepping my questions but you, you answer them so honestly." she appreciates the sentiment greatly. "I'm sorry too, for asking so many questions, reporter's habit I'm afraid." Lena's hand itches by her side as she finds herself wanting to comfort this stranger.

"But how ever will we get to know each other if we don't ask questions?" and she finds herself almost desperate to know this woman who doesn't seem to have an inkling as to who she is. "So long as it's all off the record."

"Of course." the blonde promises as she raises her pinky toward the businesswoman.

"I can't say I remember the last time I was made to pinky promise." Lena says as she lifts her own hand and links their pinkies together, receiving a blinding smile from the blonde whose eyes are also twinkling in delight.

"Well, I take my pinky promises very seriously." the stranger remarks resolutely.

"I don't doubt that." it doesn't escape her that neither of them had moved to disentangle their appendages. "So I suppose this means you aren't in the habit of making pinky promises to complete strangers?"

"You're my first." she peers deeply into the Luthor's eyes.

The businesswoman's response is cut short by the ringing of a cellphone. She looks at the blonde's blazer where the sound was emanating from and watches as the stranger seems to realize she'd been staring like the emerald pools hold all the answers to life's questions.

The blonde fishes her cell with her freehand, seeing as the other is still linked onto Lena's, looking at the caller ID before glancing up at Lena.

She can easily see how torn the stranger is between her and whoever is calling. Lena gives the blonde a nod, detaching their link before stepping aside, moving toward the chairs in the lobby to give the stranger space to take her call. The blonde smiles apologetically before answering her phone and Lena takes a seat in the lobby, trying not to listen to the phone call.

She can't help how her eyes remained glued to the woman whose name she has yet to learn.

The stranger fidgets, allowing the businesswoman to discern she feels guilty. Lena notes how the blonde's shoulders relax, perhaps she'd offered compensation for whatever grievance she'd caused and has now been forgiven.

It's clear that whomever is on the other end of the phone is important to the blonde and the youngest Luthor can't help but be curious. The stranger refocuses her attention toward Lena after hanging up on the phone. She sits beside the businesswoman, smiling, but it's clear that the tension hasn't completely left her body.

"Boyfriend?" Lena asks because she's direct and doesn't see the point in torturing herself over it.

"No boyfriend." she responds with an emphatic shaking of the blonde's head. "No romantic entanglements whatsoever at the moment." the businesswoman smirks as the blonde blushes, clearly they both know she's announcing her availability a little bit too eagerly. "That was my sister." she's all too quick to assuage Lena. "We were supposed to have dinner tonight but you distracted me."

"I hardly think I deserve all the credit." she gestures her head toward the doors and Kara nods.

"Well you and the puppy." bright blues follow her gaze. A crease begins to form as worry takes over her features completely. "Think she's okay in there?" Lena reaches out, boldly taking the stranger's hand in her own.

"I'm sure they are doing the best they can." she doesn't want to give the stranger false hope because even though they haven't really met, Lena doesn't think she can bare to see the brightness fade from her captivating blue depths. She links their fingers together, offers soft reassuring squeeze that seems to relieve a little of the blonde's worries. "And you know, we must not forget the raccoons you were running from." she looks thoughtfully. "I've never known raccoons to give chase."

"I probably shouldn't have kicked them but I didn't know how else to save the puggy." she shrugs. "Lex, my older sister," Lena can feel her heart caught in her throat upon hearing the name. "Oh she hates it when I call her that." the blonde shakes her head, no doubt mentally chastising herself for her error. "Alex, always worries about me."

"Oh?" Lena can't help the crackling in her tone.

"She thinks I'm reckless." the youngest Luthor listens and can't help bit think there's truth to Alex's words seeing as the blonde seems to be prepared to share her entire life story to a complete stranger. "I'd like to think I'm just a little impulsive." she asserts. "But over all I consider myself responsible and independent given that I have my own job, my own apartment, I vote, and pay my taxes."

"You sound like an upstanding citizen." Lena continues to tease.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said it was my first time jay walking." the blonde responds appreciatively, knowing that the businesswoman isn't just asking questions to get to know her but is also hoping to ease her worried mind.

"You mean you're not always rescuing puppies from being eaten by rabid rodents?" she receives a playful shove in return for her teasing.

"I'm having a lot of firsts tonight." the reporter discloses.

"You're not the only one." Lena assures because it's important for the woman to know that she too isn't in the habit of helping strangers. "You know, I think our first reaction speaks a lot about the kind of person we are."

"And what kind of person do you think I am?" the blonde looks upon her, doe eyed and innocent.

"You're obviously very helpful." not many people would risk rabies just to help a half dead pup in a box. "Compassionate." she peers deep into those bright blue depths. "Exceedingly kind." Lena compliments. "Astonishingly beautiful on the inside and the out." she's rewarded by a shy smile accompanied with burning reddened cheeks.

"Now who's being exceedingly kind?"

"I'm only being honesty." Lena asserts. "It's very rare that but I find myself trusting you so easily." her upbringing taught her not to trust so easily because all people want is to take advantage.

"Well, I would never betray a pink swear."

"Of course not." because this stranger before her is so obviously open and trusting. She's everything Lena is not, everything Lena long thought gone from this world. "You have a big heart." Lena finds herself turning away. "You should be careful who you give it to." because there's darkness in her heart, one that could easily temper the blonde's light.

The stranger's response is cut off when the doors open, revealing the vet standing with a kind smile on his face, and suddenly she can feel it easier to breathe.

"She's doing fine." he assures. "She's resting."

"May I see her?" Lena looks at doctor pointedly, because her assistant called ahead to let the hospital know so they could ready the accommodations of Lena Luthor and an injured puppy. "I know it's late but…"

"You're certainly welcome to." he leads the way after giving Lena a reassuring nod.

They stand by the operating table, watching as the fragile puppy breathes easier, the blood cleaned off her fur, looking much more relaxed despite being wrapped in bandages. Much to her surprise, she reaches out before the blonde can. Her hand makes contact with the puppy's head as she gently begins to run her fingers through her soft fur.

It's hard to imagine that this pitiful creature could warm her heart, but she finds herself succumbing to the puppy's charms, to the way the pug practically melts into her hand when she scratches just behind her ear.

The blonde reporter reaches out to pet the puppy as well. When her fingers brush against Lena's, a small blush stains her cheeks.

Their eyes lock and they smile.

For the first time since the death of birth mother, Lena finds herself hopeful. She looks forward for tomorrow and what the future holds for herself, the kind hearted stranger, and the recovering pug puppy.

XXXX

They walk toward the entrance of the apartment building, shoulders brushing against one another due to their close proximity.

"I just realized my apartment doesn't allow pets." the blonde recalls as they stand directly outside the entrance of her building. "I mean, I'm sure it's going to be a while until she's released but I suppose I should start finding her a home soon." her brows furrow as she lists all the people she knows that are dog enthusiasts.

"I could take her." Lena finds herself saying. "But,"

"But?" she waits, looking as though her entire life depends on Lena's words.

"I will need help in her care."

"I could help!" she's quick to offer her aid. "I'll walk her, feed her, I'll even help potty train her and buy her food, and toys, and oh she'll look so cute in a dress! I mean, if you'll let me." she tries to reign in her excitement but she's practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and all Lena can do is sport a smile that threatens to cut her fact in half.

"You almost died saving her I hardly think it appropriate to separate you two."

"So I have visitation rights?" her head cocks to the side and Lena can't help but think that she's welcoming two puppies into her life.

"You make it sound like we're some divorced couple sharing custody over our child."

"Don't we have to get married before we get divorced?" the blonde riposte's congenially.

"A proposal already?" Lena teases, unable to help her playful mood. "We haven't even been on a date yet." she shakes her head humorously. "Hell, I don't even know your name." the businesswoman can't remember the last time she'd held a conversation with someone whose name she didn't know, someone who didn't know who she was.

"I'm Kara." she extends her hand. "Kara Danvers."

"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Kara," she takes Kara's hand into her own, memorizing how warm it feels against her skin, how the simple contact sends tingles down her spine. "And our daughter who we have yet named."

"Oh right…" expressive blue eyes bulge upon realizing they haven't named the puppy yet. "What would you like to name her?"

"Since you gave her a second life," she doesn't think she deserves the honor of bestowing a name to something so precious. "I'll leave the naming up to you." the right and privilege belongs only to Kara and Kara alone.

"I think I'd like to call her Cerberus." she answers almost automatically.

"Cerberus?" the woman doesn't cease to surprise. She'd expected some kind of fluffy name to the puppy. "The hound of Hades and guardian of Persephone."

"I've always been fond of Greek Mythology." Kara confesses. "And I just read this book, The Dark Wife," for some reason, she doesn't feel silly telling the stranger all this. "It's…" she's kindly interrupted by the raven haired businesswoman.

"A lovely retelling on the lore of Persephone and Hades." Lena compliments.

"You've read it." Kara finds herself in awe. "Well I just think it's appropriate for you and I." and it's easy to see where the blonde is coming from because Lena is the alluring and mysterious Hades while Kara is the bright and hopeful Persephone so of course Lena finds herself nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad to have met Cerberus and you as well, Kara Danvers." they continue to stare into each other's eyes, not searching for anything, but finding comfort in looking into one another's soul.

"I suppose I, we'll see you tomorrow for a visit?"

"Of course." she reluctantly disentangles her hand from Kara's as she fishes the reporter's phone from her blazer pocket. As expected, the trusting blonde's phone is not encrypted. "Call me." she displays the screen and the blonde's face turns red as her mouth begins to hang open as she reads the contact name that the businesswoman assigned herself.

"Is…" she gathers her feelings. "May I know my Future Wife's name?"

And Lena bites her lip, looking down and momentarily breaking eye contact, before regaining the confidence to face Kara head on.

"It seems untoward to ask, given that we've only met and haven't been on a date yet, but may I kiss you, Kara Danvers?" she says her name like she's committing it to memory as she steps into Kara's personal space, leaving enough room and opportunity for Kara to back away should she choose so.

"I mean, I think it's perfectly fine, given that we do share custody of a living breathing creature." Kara reasons as she finds herself leaning closer.

It's Lena who ultimately brings their lips together. It's meant to be a peck, neither wanting to take advantage of the kindness and trust that's being shared, but as soon as their lips touched, their passions surged and electricity coursed through their veins.

They kissed as though they weren't sharing their first kiss, both hoping it certainly wouldn't be their last.

"Lena," she whispers against Kara's welcoming lips. "Lena Luthor."

It dawns on Kara, then, why Lena asked for a kiss first. The youngest Luthor probably thought she would run upon discovering who she really is.

Lena Luthor, daughter of the deceased yet still renowned merciless mogul Lionel Luthor who was notorious for shutting down plants and displacing the livelihood of thousands of his workers. Lena Luthor, the younger sister of the imprisoned Neo Nazi head Lex Luthor responsible for the deaths of hundreds of minorities. Lena Luthor who is now the head of L Corp.

But all Kara sees is a beautiful woman with the most striking green eyes she'd ever beheld and a heart that's guarded but still willing to love.

So Kara Danvers finds herself smiling because Lena being a Luthor doesn't change anything. She presses their lips together once more, determined to show she doesn't care about the businesswoman's surname. As soon as they meld, Kara can taste the relief on Lena's mouth just like Lena can feel her sincerity in her kisses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lena Luthor." her thumb trails along Lena's bottom lip, cleaning her smudged lipstick from the sides of her mouth.

Lena Luthor stands, watching as Kara Danvers enters her apartment. She runs her tongue down her bottom lip, reveling in the taste of the blonde reporter, the proof that what transpired had been real. Lena turns, heading toward her car.

She slips inside and is about to start her vehicle until her phone buzzes in the cup holder.

A message from an unknown number.

She opens it hastily and isn't the least bit disappointed when she reads Kara's introduction. Lena saves her number, dutifully following Kara's request as she types in Kara Danver's contact name as Future Wife with hearts and all sorts of lovesick emoji's around.

She screencaps the contact page, sending it to Kara, who immediately sends her an emoji blowing a heart.

Lena Luthor laughs, loud and carefree, knowing her life will never be the same.

All thanks to a stranger who was rescuing a runt while running from raccoons.

XXXX

I was going to publish this as Day 1 because I hoped to participate in SuperCorp week… But recent events have made me question whether or not I can, should, ship SuperCorp.

I still am a fan of Katie McGrath so I find myself torn on whether or not I should watch season 3.

I recently released two rants on my tumblr page, Rant 10 is about my opinion on some episodes that aired before the finale. I had completely forgotten that I wrote it. Rant ! is about the events that transpired during Comic Con.

GET READY FOR A REALLY LONG RANT!

RANT TIME SNIPPETS

First of all, why did Jeremy Jordan react like that? He literally yelled "They're just friends" to the camera.

00000

… if he was sick of dealing with the zealous nature of some fans, then he should have definitely expressed himself better.

0000

In the end, he was still disregarding SuperCorp shippers feelings and his ultimate apology feels like a cop out.

0000

He (Chris Wood) interrupted her (Katie McGrath) response, and I know she was almost done, but countering it with his 'sarcastic' comment about how people's sexuality should be defined by others basically dismisses Katie's ideals, her belief that characters are open to interpretation and fans have a right to see what they want to see.

000

I feel like Chris Wood and Jeremy Jordan basically told us we are stupid for seeing something that isn't there. Like we are wasting our time shipping something that will never happen.

All those works we created are worthless because our ship does not and will never exist, because characters should be defined solely by what's written in their script, that there are no other interpretations, that the scenarios only have one meaning: the one we are given at face value.

RANT TIME SNIPPET OVER!

And I know there are those that will say I and others like me are simply over reacting. You are entitled to feel what you feel, to disagree, but you have no right to openly mock us, to infer that we lack basic comprehension, to debase our feelings simply because you feel you have the correct moral standing.

As I mentioned, I know that there are some SuperCorp shippers who are zealous and even insult cast members and Chris Wood simply because they feel SuperCorp is a better ship. And I do think it is extreme and downright disrespectful that some of these shippers condemn the actors to their deaths, ridicule them, and hurt their feelings on purpose.

But the many should not be condemned for the acts of a few because it's been speculated that most of these people committing these offenses are impressionable youths.

I'm not using age as an excuse but the SuperGirl cast have experience with dealing with these matters so they should have acted more gracefully. They claim to be professionals in the field yet they are openly mocking people for feeling how they feel.

The sad part is, the majority of the cast feels like it's okay. That their behavior should be excused simply because they made a mistake.

But the first reaction usually tells us a lot about the type of person they are and the SuperGirl's cast's reactions basically tell me that they don't appreciate that fans have their own opinions, have their own ships. They don't want to offer their support. They want to just work and not have to deal with us.

And that's perfectly fine.

Perhaps they are right.

We should stop looking to them as idols and merely look at them as actors who want to get paid and get their work done.

It's time we stop holding people in the entertainment business in high regard.

If we want role models, we should look only inside our self, we should aspire to be the people we want to be.

Thank you, majority of the SuperGirl cast, for teaching us that you really can't count on anyone but yourself…

Private Message me on Tumblr or Fanfiction if you want… wr8tur on Tumblr. tvwr8tur on FanFiction if you wish to discuss the issue further. I'm always open to hearing others opinions but please, do it respectfully. Do not mock or belittle my works, ideals, beliefs, etc. I think I got enough disrespect from the majority of SuperGirl cast…


	2. Double Date AU

Hello all!

XXXX

The doors to their private room opens and she's a little taken aback to find that her companion is not alone. There's a man seated across from her bedmate for the evening, a woman on his right, and Lena racks her mind because she can't remember signing up for extra company. She's too tired to put on a façade.

Her gaze is locked onto the only person she knows in the room, the one who relishes in playing games.

She gathers her composure and steps further inside. Her Luthor upbringing won't allow her to be bested by anyone. Not even to the daughter of real estate tycoon, her current fling; Veronica Sinclair.

"Sweetheart," Veronica greets and Lena manages a sliver of a smile that she knows is insincere. "Glad you could finally join me."

"I was held up at work." she doesn't bother apologizing. A Luthor never admits their wrongdoing. "But I see you've found company in my absence." her gaze drifts to the two strangers before her, giving them that trained Luthor smile, before taking her seat. "Like always."

"This is Mike Ellison." Veronica introduces, looking at the man like he's the appetizer she's going to consume. "He started working at the firm, I believe three months ago."

"It was actually four months ago." the man intercedes.

"My apologies." Veronica's smirk widens. "I suppose I can't help but think of that first time I saw that roguish grin that went with that strapping chest of yours."

"Please, you're embarrassing me Ms. Sinclair." he smirks proudly.

"And how many times do I have to remind you to call me Veronica, Michael." both the raven haired woman and the blonde roll their eyes.

"Apparently not enough." Lena murmurs. Kara looks at the raven haired woman, knowing she recognizes her from somewhere but can't quite place the face with a name. "But I believe there are further introductions to be made." she continues before anyone can remark. "And you are?" Lena waits for the blonde to introduce herself.

"Where are my manners?" the Sinclair heiress cuts in, a twinkle of mischief in her deep dark brown, almost black, eyes and Lena readies herself because she knows her bedmate never does anything if she won't benefit from this somehow. "Allow me to introduce you to Michael's girlfriend." sounding absolutely gleeful as she regards the blonde she'd been disparaging not too long ago and the youngest Luthor knows the other woman is a key player in tonight's game.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Ms. Danvers is quick to correct, head wagging fiercely with her nose wrinkled in distaste at the very idea.

"Ms. Danvers here is a reporter." Veronica grins wide.

Lena's eyes narrow toward Veronica, knowing the game had begun. Her smile tightens as she regards the reporter sitting before her.

"I see." Lena replies after sipping her glass.

"But Ms. Danvers doesn't just work for some small time newspaper, despite her appearance." Kara and Lena both bristle at the obvious insult while Mike just sits and smiles. "She a junior reporter at Catco." she grins predatorily like she'd just caught Lena in her trap from which there would be no escape.

"Well, I started recently actually." her hand reaches up, fingers at the rim of her glasses as she pushes them back. "I used to be Cat Grant's assistant but…"

"Ms. Danvers," the Sinclair heiress cuts her off. "I insist on proceeding with the proper introductions." there's a twinkle of mischief in Veronica's eyes and Lena readies herself because she knows CatCo is one of the biggest critics of her brother. "This is the head of Luthor Corp's Research and Development branch, the youngest C.O.O. ever to grace the business community, Lex Luthor's younger sister." recognition flashes in Kara's eyes.

"That was a mouthful." Lena retorts unkindly. "Though I think Veronica could have spared the lengthy introduction by just saying that I am Lena Luthor."

"Well, I know you love to make yourself known." Veronica ripostes.

"There isn't a room I walk into that does not know who I am." she doesn't really have to do anything for eyes to flock her way since she's because the Luthor's have their hands in practically everything. "Unlike you, dear." because Lena's surname holds more weight in the world.

Lena can practically feel the CatCo reporter's eyes drifting between her and Veronica. She turns to face those baby blues.

She's expecting to see judgment but instead the blonde is frowning with concern that seems to be directed toward her alone. The tension between her and Veronica can be cut with a knife and it's clear to anyone with any intelligence that the Sinclair heiress is purposely baiting the youngest Luthor, no doubt wanting to instigate a negative reaction that can be published of the news outlets tomorrow.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I could scarf down an entire cow right about now." Mike remarks as he finally looks up from his menu, completely oblivious to the barbs states shared between his boss and her counterpart.

"I recommend the Wagyu." Veronica suggests, when a member of the wait staff comes to take their orders, her tone heavy and sultry. "It's very tender, soft, melts right in your mouth." the waitress commits all their orders to memory before scampering back off to the kitchen to place their designated meals.

Veronica and Mike are leaning forward, talking, seemingly enraptured in each other's company.

Lena's gaze travels upward toward the blonde who's staring intently at her plate. She leans toward the reporter. She might as well make use of the blonde seated in front of her looking as bored as she is. Ms. Danvers catches the movement from her peripherals. Bright baby blue eyes are now gazing in her direction.

"How long have you been at CatCo?" Lena finds herself asking because the blonde can't be more than in her early twenties.

"Ummm." her brows furrow, knotting the middle of her forehead. "I was Ms. Grants assistant for two years before she promoted me as a junior reporter two weeks ago." her hand reaches up, fingers pushing back the black frames upon her nose bridge.

"That's quite a feat." Cat Grant has a reputation for being a perfectionist. "You must have been very competent."

"Or perhaps there's more to little Ms. Danvers than meets the eye." Veronica intercedes, eyes narrow as her smirk widens, looking as though she's about to pounce on her prey. "I suppose I understand the attraction seeing as Cat Grant seems like the type to get off on telling others what to do." the insinuation isn't lost on Lena or the CatCo employee. "And you look like you'd be crawling on your knees, so very eager to please."

"Come now, Veronica, not everyone sleeps with their assistant." Lena can attest to this fact since she certainly has not. "Cat Grant is a professional and I'm sure Ms. Danvers is the same." why else would notable Cat Grant keep her around.

"Ms. Grant is very professional." bright blues focus on the way Lena's smirking derisively at Veronica Sinclair. She blushes and it's obvious to Lena that the blonde isn't used to hearing compliments. "I try to be." she's fidgeting now, undoubtedly unaccustomed to being the topic of the room.

"She must see your potential." there's a glimmer, a fire behind those glasses that Lena is absolutely certain could set her own icy exterior aflame.

"Ms. Grant's just kind." and Lena's certain she's never heard that word associated with the renowned Pulitzer writer, head of her own media conglomerate, Catherine Grant. "She's very helpful, always giving me advice." she bows her head. "She's very patient with me."

"Great patience is called for on the hard path that you have entered on." Lena finds herself paraphrasing.

"I absolutely love Degas." baby blues brighten and Lena can swear she's almost blinded by the dreamy look on the reporter's face. "The movement between his strokes, how the dancers seem like they've been captured in mid movement yet they still seem to flow." Ms. Danvers prattles on and Lena's all too content to listen. "It's all very graceful, unlike myself."

"You mean you're not a dancer, Ms. Danvers?" Lena questions, genuinely curious.

"I'm afraid I haven't really had much experience dancing." the blonde blushes in slight embarrassment as Lena nods, knowing there probably hasn't been much opportunity for the reporter to partake. "I'm not coordinated enough for it, really." and Lena knows she's saying it because she believes her words to be true and not because she's fishing for compliments.

The blonde seems far from the type to frequent the club scene and perhaps she stood like the perfect wallflower during school dances. She seems timid, uncertain, fidgety, and so pure. Quite unlike anyone Lena's ever met.

"I'm sure you'd be marvelous," the youngest Luthor assures, genuinely believing her words. "With the right partner." she knows how it must sound, how she's smirking, leaning a little forward toward the reporter, must seem like she's propositioning herself, offering herself up on a platinum platter.

The thing is she is.

And she isn't even doing this, acting sultry and seductive, to spite Victoria or to beat the Sinclair at her own game.

"I haven't done a lot of dancing with partners." Kara divulges with her baby blues eyes pouring into Lena's emerald greens, sparkling with fondness and a hint of heartache. "The last time I danced was when I was five." she confesses. "My mother signed me up for beginner's ballet." her eyes glimmer briefly with sadness. "I was in there for like, five minutes and then I sprained my ankle doing a simple lift to on the bar." Lena looks at her in disbelief and the reporter just blushes. "So I think I'd be too worried on stepping on my partner's toes."

"I stand by my earlier statement." she affirms.

"Somehow I think dancing the waltz isn't as simple as you make it out to be." she's certain it isn't just a well-timed count of a step. "It's kind of like painting, isn't it?" Lena cocks her head to the side, intrigued by the blonde's words. "You can't just give someone paint and a brush and expect them to create something remotely good."

"You're speaking from experience." Lena deduces.

"I dabble a little." she admits. "I'm nowhere near the league of a master like Picasso or anything like that, but I think it's safe to say I'm a better painter than a dancer." the youngest Luthor's eyes don't leave hers and she's trapped. Like quicksand, she's sinking further and further. But strangely, she doesn't want to escape. "I guess I find it easier to get lost between the strokes rather than the steps."

"You need the right partner to inspire those feelings."

"I suppose you could be right." Kara concedes with a gentle smile. "After all, dancing is another art form, kind of like writing." she supposes it's all about flowing, except she's supposed to do it with her feet instead of her head.

"Babe, come on. Let's not bore everyone at the table." Mike interjects.

"I hardly find the subject matter tedious but I suppose it is a bit hard to follow for someone who cannot appreciate the finer things in life." Lena rebuts, earning a grateful smile from the blonde who looks like she's trying very hard to maintain her composure.

"Don't mind her, Michael." Veronica dismisses Lena's words. "She's always a bit cranky after staying so late in the office." she gestures at the server and Lena rolls her eyes because really, the bottle was positioned a mere foot away from the real estate heiress. "I think you may need to refill your glass." Veronica advises. "It'll definitely help loosen you up."

"I think you're loose enough for the both of us." Veronica frowns but all Lena cares about is how Kara's hiding her smile behind her water glass.

The wait staff seems to have some sort of sixth sense because they manage to diffuse the tension once more as they begin to bring the entrée's to the table. The servers place each of the beautifully crafted food that almost looks too pretty to eat in front of their designated destinations.

"What did I tell you?" Veronica asks as Mike takes a healthy bite of his steak.

"It's so good." he's practically moaning and both Lena and Kara find themselves losing their appetites.

"It goes even better with this cabernet." she tilts her glass toward Mike who takes it without question, smirking boyishly before taking a sip. "Well?"

"You have really good taste." her employee compliments.

"Unlike some." Veronica looks pointedly at the blonde who, instead of looking jealous, just seems tired.

"I don't think you should be questioning Ms. Danvers tastes." Lena remarks as she looks at the woman beside her in disgust. "It would be criminal to say that to someone who loves Degas works."

"I forget how passionate you get with your artworks, dear." Veronica remarks patronizingly. "I've always been more of a food connoisseur myself." she boasts. "And I do say, what you have is certainly appetizing Michael." her tone indicates she certainly isn't talking about the food on his plate. "And I could certainly do with more… meat."

"I'm sure Mike here will be more than happy to help you." Kara rolls her eyes, smiling a smile that doesn't brighten her eyes as she locks gazes with the rude socialite, no longer able to stomach their disgusting display of disregard toward their intended company. "And from what I've heard," because the man had quite a reputation at their university. "You probably won't have to worry about choking on any meat he has to offer." Lena doesn't bother stifling her laugh.

The reporter seems mild mannered but she certainly has bite.

"Come on, Kara, no need to get your panties in a twist." Kara turns her sights from the real estate heiress over to her would be date. "All those late hours at the office is rattling your mind babe." he places a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm the journalist. "I'm just being nice."

"First of all, I'm not your babe and I'm never going to want to be your babe." her nose crinkles in disgust. "God help the poor woman who does." though that hypothetical woman would probably deserve it, falling for a boy like Mike Ellison. "Second of all, we have very different definitions regarding the word nice." hers is the legitimate dictionary definition while his was more the more liberal suggestion.

"Nice is holding the door in front of a woman." Lena finds herself supplying as she glares at the immature imbecile. "Nice is helping a child cross the street." she can feel those bright blues peering her way but she keeps the patented Luthor glower directed at the poor example of man sitting at her table. "Exchanging sexually charged innuendo with another woman in front of your date is hardly nice." Lena focuses on the Neanderthal before her, her smile sickeningly saccharine. "And you know, some of us actually have to work for a living and not just attempt to sleep our way to the top."

"I don't see how this concerns you." Mike's eyes narrow as he attempts, rather pathetically in Lena's honest opinion, to look intimidating.

"You are at the room I booked, breathing in the same air as I am, eating a meal that will be charged on my account, so I would say this behavior of yours does concern me." she doesn't hold back, wanting the man to remember he isn't fit to lick the sole of her designer heels.

"Now, now Lena, play nice with the common folk." Veronica interjects, knowing it will only fuel the situation.

"I'm done here." the blonde gently places her napkin back on the table before making her way out. "By the way Mike," she pauses by the doorway, throwing one last glance at the man. "The next time you want to impress a girl, try not to be such a dick about it." the reporter states like she's commenting on the bland weather outside the restaurant. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Luthor." she doesn't bother sparing a glance at Veronica.

"She was getting kind of boring anyway." Mike brushes off the rejection with false bravado.

"I suppose the vernacular she uses must escape you from time to time, given she doesn't speak like she's fresh from the sorority house." a woman of such intelligence is hardly boring. "Don't even bother mouthing off another word to me or I will make it my personal mission to make certain the only thing you'll be fit to do is pick up trash for the rest of your life." Lena promises and apparently, Mike isn't dense enough to dismiss the severity of the Luthor's claims. "Must you always be so destructive, Veronica?" she watches as the blonde leaves the room.

"I thought that's what you loved about me?" all Lena wants to do is wipe that gleeful smirk off her face.

So she does.

"When have I ever claimed to love you?" she turns her focus on the reporter's date who is busy cutting up his steak. "Now, I think we've taken this little game as far as we can." Lena stands. "I would say it was nice meeting you but I don't see the point in lying." the Luthor remarks as she turns toward Veronica. "I trust you understand this means our dalliances are concluded."

"You say that now but you'll come crawling back…" Veronica states boldly.

"You deluded woman." Lena cackles coldly. "When have I ever crawled to you?" she questions, an elegant brow curved challengingly as her eyes narrow dangerously. She can't think of a scenario where she begged for Veronica's company. "You believe you're the cat but really you're the insignificant mouse in our little game." she walks toward the door. "But I suppose I should thank you," manners dictate her to do so. "For bringing me someone who is actually worth my time."

XXXX

She rushes out of the restaurant, eyes instantly scouring the streets for the maiden with golden hair. It doesn't take her long to spot Kara near the edge of the curb, a few feet from the restaurant's entrance. The raven haired genius makes her approach.

"I apologize for the scene back there." Lena begins.

"It's fine." Kara looks at her phone, readying to order an Uber. "Don't worry, I'm not going to write about what happened back there."

"I'm not apologizing because I'm worried of being the headline in tomorrow's paper." Lena clarifies, miffed that her genuine gesture of goodwill is being reduced to a ploy to get her name out of the news. "I am quite used to being made a spectacle." the young woman holds her head high. "And despite what your publication believes," there have been many articles condemning her brother for the way he conducts business. "A Luthor can be decent." she prepares to turn but baby blues lock onto her emerald greens and she finds herself unable to move.

"I'm sorry." the blonde deflates. "I'm just frustrated about the Mike thing, what was happened back there, about work, but that's no reason to take it out on you." baby blues flash with genuine regret.

"Apology accepted."

"I don't really believe in everything I read." she clarifies. "I learned a lot from Ms. Grant." the newbie journalist begins. "One is to trust my gut." as she stands on the sidewalk with the richest and most influential woman in the world, something tells her not to trust the words "As a junior reporter, I'm learning about personal biases and searching the truth for myself which means checking facts and making sure sources are credible before I even think about writing an article." believing the blonde's words as those baby blues shine like a beacon of truth, Lena nods.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm famished." her car pulls up, the valet having no need to see her ticket for everyone knows who Lena Luthor is. "Join me for dinner." she turns toward the blonde.

"You telling or asking?" the blonde looks amused either way.

"Telling." she walks toward her passenger side door, opening it wide as a gesture for the blonde to hop inside. "I'd like to continue our conversation about Degas's masterpieces on a full stomach." Lena baits the blonde, knowing she's probably itching to gush about artworks with someone who can understand what she's talking about.

"And you always get what you want." Kara states as her feet begin to tread toward the Luthor's vehicle.

"Of course, I do." she says as the blonde reporter slides inside her comfortable leather seats. The businesswoman closes the passenger door before making her way to the driver's side. She tips the valet generously, like always, before taking her seat. She lets the engine roar to life as Kara clips on her seatbelt. "I am a Luthor, after all." and Kara thinks she shouldn't find it so charming but she really does.

XXXX

The bright fluorescent lamp lights cascade down on the pair as they walk toward Lena's car, eager to enjour their impromptu meal in the empty parking lot of a bank that the food truck where they procured their meal is situated.

"What?" she slides onto the hood of her Audi, gesturing for Kara to do the same. The reporter follows her lead and Lena places the copious amount of food she purchased between them. "Didn't think a Luthor would be caught dead eating from a place where they don't serve $1200 dollar bottles of wine?" she proceeds to take a bite out of her bulgogi taco. "I'll have you know, I used to frequent food trucks around my apartment back in Uni." she informs after swallowing her food.

"No… it's nothing like that." Kara assures, laughing at Lena's antics, as she follows the genius's lead once again and takes a bite of her own taco. "That's so good." the reporter praises.

"I won't steer you wrong." her tone indicates she isn't just talking about potential eateries.

"You really do look more relaxed than you did before when you walked into the room." the reporter observes. "You kind of looked like you were walking into an arena or something earlier." and the youngest Luthor can't help but be enraptured at how expressive Kara's bright blues are as they widen and nearly bulge out of her head. "Not that you seemed terrified or anything like that!" she backtracks, fearing she's offended Lena somehow. "But like you were readying for battle." she clarifies.

"In my experience, it's best to treat all scenarios as such." it is the Luthor way, after all.

"All scenarios?" Kara licks the leftover bulgogi sauce from her bottom lip and Lena can't help but think it's absolutely criminal. "Even dates like this?" the blonde questions, head tilting slightly as she does.

"Date?" Lena leans forward.

"I mean… oh my god I'm totally misreading the situation aren't I? I thought… With the eyes and the touching and the well…." she gestures to their intimate position. But then there's a flash of understanding in those bright blues and it comforts Lena, to know that there's one person out there who isn't trying to hide their truth from the youngest Luthor. "I guess it's understandable not to want to rush anything since you just walked out on your girlfriend." an elegant brow curves upward. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Don't be." Lena reaches out, hand placed atop of Kara's meaningfully. "And you most certainly do not have to worry about being a rebound or anything of the sort since Veronica was not my girlfriend." she'd hate for Kara to feel as though she's being dragged into an insipid game between her and Veronica.

"No?" and the raven haired businesswoman could swear she actually saw the blonde's ears perk up upon hearing the information.

"More of an acquaintance I meet with from time to time."

"An acquaintance?" Kara questions in disbelief because a woman wouldn't wear such a low cut dress while having dinner in a private room if they were merely having dinner with an acquaintance. "Do you always use such endearing epithets to call upon acquaintances?"

"Why Ms. Danvers is that jealousy I detect?" Lena teases good-naturedly.

"I'm just naturally inquisitive." Kara huffs. "And yes," she declares because she's always been honest. "Maybe I'm a little jealous." the reporter answers, earning a wide grin from the youngest Luthor.

"There's no need to be." she affirms because Kara's romantic inclinations are very much reciprocated. "Veronica is a somewhat regular dalliance." Lena bites her lower lip and now Kara finds herself wanting to do the job herself. "She's perhaps, the closest thing I've had to a relationship." it's surprisingly easy, opening up to the reporter. It goes against her nature, but conversing with Kara just comes so naturally. "I've known Victoria since boarding school." Lena discloses.

"You were in love with her?" Kara guesses.

"God no." Lena shakes her head. "I saw her as a challenge." she admits. "She likes playing games and I never back down from a challenge." her Luthor heritage simply won't permit it. "At first I thought these games were a sad attempt to make me jealous but that meant Veronica could actually feel something other than the need to connive and to fuck." Kara blushes a bit at her word choice but lets her continue. "Then I thought it was just a ploy to rile me up in bed," it never worked because she hadn't really cared. "But I realized she just loves all manner of fucking with people."

"You don't seem like the type who would put up with that kind of behavior." though they've only met, she can see this defiant fire behind those emerald depths.

"To be honest, I don't really care what she does." the blonde looks so confused and Lena knows she's fighting her reporter's instincts by not voicing her question. She also knows it's because Kara doesn't want to intrude, because the blonde isn't looking at her as a subject to write about, but as a person she'd genuinely like to know. Lena looks away, afraid those bright blues will dim with judgment. "I suppose she's a habit I didn't want to break." she finds herself rationalizing.

"You don't really have to explain." Kara smiles assuring that she isn't judging the raven haired beauty before her.

"I've just been consumed with work and after that last woman I bedded violated that NDA form," Lena sighs and Kara nods her head, remembering an article about some model's wild night with the youngest Luthor about a year ago. "Veronica is there when I want her and the sex was quite good." it's a shallow reason, she knows. "Not many people would touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, at least not without asking for something Brobdingnagian in return."

"Lena,"

"It's alright." she's used to this treatment, to being used. "Though I am sorry you got dragged into her little game."

"I actually should be thanking you for giving me the opportunity and for sticking up for me as well back there." Kara discloses, letting Lena know there wasn't any actual harm done because she greatly appreciated the young genius's actions. "Not many people would have stood up for a stranger they just met."

"Not that you needed help, but I was merely being truthful." it wasn't about coming to Kara's aid but just her trying voice her opinion.

"I guess it's my turn now since you're probably wondering why I went out with such a d bag." the query had crossed her mind. "Mike and I went to college together and he'd been hounding me for a date for years so I finally gave in." Kara smiles easy and carefree, knowing a weight's been lifted off her shoulders. "I told myself maybe he would change but I always knew he would never grow out of being…"

"An imbecilic frat boy?"

"Yeah." Kara laughs. "See, my sister Alex just got married," she begins. "My friend James Olsen got promoted as Chief Editor," a lot of late nights at the office. "And my best friend Winn finally got a girlfriend." she rattles off the list of people that have slowly been drifting away from her. "I guess I was just tired of walking into an empty apartment." she was in no position to judge the youngest Luthor. "I should have just gotten a dog."

"I thought you just got rid of the old one." Kara laughs.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" she knows but she finds herself incredibly willing to face whatever challenge the raven haired beauty might pose.

"Yes but I've no doubt in your capabilities Miss Danvers." Lena threads their fingers together, looking at Kara like she painted the stars and the moon onto the night sky, and all Kara wants to do is kiss the woman senseless.

So she does.

Their mouths meld and despite the taste of bulgogi sauce lingering on the blonde's lips, she can still taste the sweetness that is undoubtedly Kara Danvers. It's perfect and sweet and Lena finds herself instantly addicted to the journalist's taste.

They part reluctantly and Lena takes the opportunity to wipe the taco crumb from the blushing blonde's cheek.

She looks so beautiful under the fluorescent lamp lights and Lena's certain she's never beheld such an effervescent creature in her entire existence. She pulls her in for another kiss, one that Kara reciprocates with equal fervor.

They grin against each other's lips, enjoying the best date they've ever been on their entire lives, content with the knowledge it certainly won't be their last.

XXXX

After some soul searching, you will be happy to know that I have decided to continue writing Supercorp. But I will probably join in on ReignCorp/Leign/Leigna/Kilor train as well, even if they butcher Reign's character on the show.

I am doing this for myself.

Because I refuse to let them take my voice away from me.

Because Katie McGrath continues to inspire me.

But mostly, I'm doing this for you, for the readers who look forward to my updates. I know the number of those who follow/read/love/like my works probably doesn't even reach the triple digits but that doesn't matter. One, a thousand, the number is inconsequential.

I want to be better than the Supergirl cast who are marginalizing us, treating us like we don't even matter because we are but a minority.

I know I stated that we need to be our own heroes but that road is lonely and this whole experience has taught me that it does help, having someone to listen to what you have to say.

We might not need validation but we do deserve recognition.


	3. Educational Entanglements

This is super long... some parts are heavily dramatic and tragic.

XXXX

It starts on a Tuesday morning when a Luthor makes her way inside a physics classroom. She saunters inside, hips swaying, as she approaches the teacher who's in the middle of a lesson. But Lena Luthor doesn't care that she's interrupting.

"You must be Ms. Luthor." the teacher looks at the newcomer.

The rest of the class sits up. Their rapt attention focused on the young Luthor amongst their midst. She can feel their eyes, raking up from her expensive boots, to her black designer jeans, and further up to her calfskin leather jacket. She knows that most of the class is wondering what the hell a Luthor is doing at their school.

"I certainly must be, looking as good as I do." Lena answers.

She sees the teacher's eyes narrow and knows without a doubt that the older woman's already lumped her into the deviant's category. Lena doesn't want to pretend like she's anything but herself so she's here, dressed like every bit of a rebel that she is.

"Care to introduce yourself to your peers?" the teacher gestures toward the rest of the class who look at her expectantly.

"I don't think there's a need for that." because there isn't a soul alive who hasn't heard of the name Luthor, certainly not in this part of world. "But my socialite upbringing does compel me to properly introduce myself." she stands in the middle of the room. "As you all know, I am the granddaughter of Lionel Luthor, the only child of Lex Luthor, and the only heir to the Luthor estates which as you all know is worth billions upon billions upon billions of dollars." she knows the only thing these people really want to know is why the genius prodigy of the Luthor clan has set foot in their small town and is now attending such a small building but she won't give them the satisfaction of knowing.

She disregards the whisperings as she scours the room looking for somewhere she can sit and pass the time.

Her eyes trail around the area as she glimpses over the face of the unwashed masses that look upon her like she's a unicorn gallivanting around the fountain of youth. She continues her search for a spot until finally her gaze lands on a girl seated at the corner of the room, her head covered with long flowing golden locks, bespectacled eyes glancing out the window, completely oblivious to whatever's going on with the rest of the world.

Lena's feet take her toward that area, ignoring the fact that there's a perfectly empty seat at the table near the second exit of the classroom. It's usually where she'd normally sit whenever she felt like attending her classes but today isn't a normal day.

"Move." she voices her command at the boy seated next to the blonde who's still staring out the window.

"But this is my seat." the small nerdy looking boy stammers as he looks toward the teacher whose back is turned toward them. "Ms." he's about to call out to her but Lena steps in front, blocking his view. "Eep."

"Do I look like I care?" she says as she continues to look upon the blonde. Emerald eyes narrow challengingly at the brown haired boy. "I don't appreciate having to repeat myself." he looks around the room for help but finds they're all just staring at Lena. "Move before I rip you out of that seat." the boy scampers off.

The boy scurries off to the empty seat, gathering his stuff, dropping his textbook as he takes his seat in the other end of the class.

There's a loud clack that rings around the room. It brings the blonde out of her reverie as she looks toward the source of the sound. She turns her head and Lena's greeted by the brightest blue depths she's ever seen.

She can't help but stare at the blonde. Her eyes break away from those bright blues, traveling toward a scar deep scar from her forehead toward her eyebrow down her delicate cheekbone. There's another less deep but still noticeable along the girl's pink lips and Lena thinks she's never seen a creature more enrapturing than the one she's sitting next to.

"What happened to Winn?" the blonde's eyes widen with confusion as she finds herself looking straight into pools of emerald green instead of chestnut brown.

"He was wise enough to relocate." Lena must be staring for too long because the girl's suddenly turns, bowing her head, hand touching the side of her face which houses what she undoubtedly finds to be undesirable blemishes. "Upon my insistence." it takes all of her self-control not to reach out and make the girl face her once more.

"Oh." the girl processes the information.

"I'm Lena." she pushes her seat closer to the blonde who looks her way once more, still a little confused. "And you are?" currently captivated by the newcomer's Irish accent.

"Kara." she smiles slightly after finding the ability to focus.

"I'm wondering, Kara," she mentions the blonde's name, loving the way it rolls right off her tongue. "If you'd be gracious enough to show me around the school?" bright blues look uncertain.

"You want me to show you around? Kara questions unbelievingly.

"Yes." Lena assures, certain there's no one else she'd rather spend time with than this girl who's unknowingly done what countless others before had failed miserably to do: capture the Luthor heiress's interest. "You see it's my first day and I would very much like the company of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire existence." it's certainly not an exaggeration for Lena Luthor who's intent on charming her way into the blonde's life.

"Beautiful?" Kara continues looking dubiously at the raven haired newcomer, a blush adorning her cheeks as her hand travels toward her scars.

"Yes." she affirms unabashedly. "I figure it would allow me to get to know you, Kara." she wants to make her intentions known, wants to satiate her curiosity and drown herself with whatever information the golden haired girl wishes to share. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to get lost now would you?" the blonde has a kind face.

"I wouldn't want that." the blonde finds herself saying.

"Excellent. Now, would you mind telling me what chapter we're studying?" she inches closer toward the blonde's textbook, letting her shoulder press against Kara's who's gaping at the sudden intrusion of personal space. "Relax." she says, bolding placing a hand on the other girl's knee, not daring to go higher for while she wants to let Kara know she's definitely not interested in her platonically, she also does not want to scare the apparently skittish girl off. "I won't bite unless you ask." she assures, eyes sparkling with mirth while she grins roguishly.

Kara just averts looking into those captivating emerald depths. She tries to focus on the chapter before her but there's a warm hand that's still on her knee and the aroma of peaches with a hint of motor oil that's surprisingly pleasant fills her senses.

Lena's glad that Kara hasn't shied away from her touch. She seems relaxed now so the billionaire doesn't bother retracting her hand for the rest of the period.

XXXX

It turns out, they have most of their classes together so when lunch rolls around, Kara doesn't find it hard to be true to her word and show Lena around the school.

The school isn't as big any of the old schools Lena's attended so they're able to get through the tour in little time before finally making their way to enjoy their lunch hour, passing through the empty classrooms as they head toward the cafeteria, walking side by side, shoulders but a hair's width apart.

"So, tell me about yourself." Lena broaches the subject that is Kara.

"There's not much to tell." a hand flies up to her face. She fidgets with her glasses, tilting them up and down on the side of her frame, risking a glance at those curious emerald depths. "I'm not very interesting."

"I find that hard to believe." Lena murmurs, honestly coating her tone.

"I'm being honest." she's not belittling herself out of false modesty but Lena is unconvinced. "I mean what would you like to know?" Kara finds herself offering, wanting to continue the conversation so she can hear the shorter girl's sultry brogue.

"Everything." she responds aptly.

"I don't know where I'd begin." she isn't used to being put on the spot like this, but then again she isn't used to having a beautiful girl at her side, one that seems to be taking every opportunity she can to come onto her, either.

"I say start with the basics then." Lena smirks.

"I was born in Metropolis." Kara recalls. "I had to move here when I was fourteen." she doesn't elaborate why and is thankful that the other girl doesn't ask. Green eyes look at her expectantly and all the blonde can do is pout. "I'm sorry." she apologizes. "I can't think of anything else to say."

"That's alright." they had time to get to know each other.

"I'm not used to this, you know." Kara murmurs. "To someone wanting to get to know who I am." she confesses. "I'm usually the quiet girl that sits in the back of the class, unnoticed by all." no one really pays attention to scarred nerd. "I stick to doing my work as well as I can so the teachers hardly call on me." she cringes at how nerdy that sounds yet Lena's smirk only widens. "And I can count the friends I have in one hand." she doesn't want to disappoint the shorter girl, doesn't want the newcomer to think she's anything more than plain old Kara.

"So, no romantic entanglements I have to worry about?" Lena questions and Kara looks at her incredulously, mouth opening and closing as she struggles to process the raven haired beauty's words and intention.

"That's what you're taking from my speech?" she pauses her stride, turning to face the newcomer.

"I don't see the point in sugarcoating things." one thing that she's learning is that life is too short to bullshit her way through. "I was being honest earlier when I said that I wanted to get to know you." Lena states. "I find myself incredibly interested in you, Kara." she declares.

"I think you're suffering from malnourishment." the blonde rebuts.

"Well, I am quite ravenous." her tone drops, voice throaty, as her eyes sparkle with coquetry. She boldly steps toward the bespectacled blonde, her fingers brush against golden locks, tucking them gently behind Kara's ear. The blonde stands, frozen and totally taken back by Lena's brashness and intrusiveness. "But I think there's time for that later." self-control has never really been her strong suit but her explicit methods don't seem to be failing her now, seeing as Kara hasn't slapped her or ran.

Still, she doesn't want to push her luck so she begrudgingly retracts her hand and heads toward the cafeteria doors. She holds the door open and gestures for Kara to enter.

The blonde snaps back to reality and rushes past Lena who follows her inside. They gather their good quickly before Kara heads over to where she usually sits during the lunch hour and Lena sees four people seated at the table, a lanky dark skinned boy fiddling with a camera, a girl with caramel skin and wavy brown hair with her arm wrapped around an another girl with auburn.

There's one boy who's familiar to Lena, the one who unfortunately had to move his seat twice. She deduces that he's in their year and attending the majority of A.P. classes that the blonde is in.

Hopefully she can spare him the glare and he'll move on his own accord.

Kara takes her seat, greeting her friends with her patented smile while they all stare at the newcomer who is invading her personal space. By now, they've all heard the whispers. They know exactly who's gracing their presence.

"So why are you slumming it with us, Lena Luthor?" camera boy questions.

"I'd hardly call spending time with Kara, slumming it." she scowls at the tall lanky bald headed boy who bristles at her rebuttal.

"James." the boy from her previous classes with Kara, Winn, reproaches with a terse look on his face. "What he means to say is, welcome to our table, Lena Luthor." the aforementioned girl rolls her eyes at their antics.

"I'm not Beetlejuice, you know." saying her name three times won't make her disappear.

The comment earns her a small chuckle from the blonde by her side. She relaxes, focusing on the symphonic sound, and the fact that she's the one who made Kara laugh with her rapier wit. It all comes to an end too son and Lena realizes that the blonde's probably just catching wind of her last name since the girl hadn't been paying attention in physics.

She'd managed to escape roll call since she transferred in today and the teacher's probably hadn't upgraded their rosters yet.

"Excuse their rudeness." Kara recovers. "That's Maggie and that's Alex." the caramel skinned girl, Maggie, gently nudges the auburn haired Alex who's glaring daggers at Lena. "That tall one is James and you know Winn from our A.P. classes." she introduces the table. "Guys and girls, this is Lena as you all apparently know."

"Charmed." she remarks as she plunges her fork down into her mashed potatoes.

"So," the little one, Winn she thinks, begins and Lena looks up from her plate. "How are you liking Smallville so far?" he asks. "Wait, that's kind of a stupid question isn't it? I'm sure it's boring compared to Metropolis." the boy reasons. "Not a lot of stuff happens here, unless you count the occasional pranks on the famers and the cows." he remarks sadly. "I'm sure you're bored here. I know I am since I have to wait a week before our computer store gets the new Ryzen processor." the boy sulks. "I swear, I told Mr. Collins to order those…"

"Winn." Maggie interjects before the little one goes on a full rant about the new computer processor. "Let Lena answer your question." they look at her expectantly.

"It has been eventful." she faces the beautiful blonde beside her, smirking as she licks the mashed potatoes off her spoon. "And I'm quite certain Kara here will make sure I'm properly entertained, won't you Kara?" she sends the blonde a wink and is quite pleased when she sees the girl's cheeks turn pink.

"If you want me to." Kara stammers.

"I definitely want you." she knows she's being downright suggestive, borderline lewd with the way she's undressing the girl with her eyes, but she's enjoying how the blonde's skin turns redder with each provocative comment.

"You know, I'm sure Lena can find other ways to entertain herself." Alex interjects heatedly.

"Yes but it's not as fun when you play with yourself." she smirks challengingly at the auburn haired girl who's practically foaming at the mouth. "I'm sure you two would know what I'm talking about." her eyes drift toward the two girls who are obviously a couple so she doesn't quite understand why Alex is seething because of the special attention she's giving Kara.

"She got you there, Alex." Maggie snickers, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek to wipe the sour look off her face. "You're alright, Luthor."

Lena isn't really seeking their approval and doubts she'll ever get the majority vote seeing as Alex is still glaring at her, James looks like he's brimming with jealousy, and Winn is obviously still suffering from the effects of her threat and glare.

Not wanting to instigate a heated debate, she chooses to merely observe their interactions, keeping her eyes on Kara of course.

XXXX

She leans against the locker wall, knowing her intended will have to come and grab her textbooks in order to complete their homework assignments.

Lena had been disappointed because she'd been forced to part with Kara since they had different electives. The blonde had her writing elective and the young Luthor had chosen mechanics. Luckily, they only had five classes instead of the six, a perk of being a senior.

She sees that beautiful shade of gold turning the hall, heading straight in her direction. Blue eyes widen as they land on her, no doubt the blonde is wondering what she's doing hanging about her locker room.

Kara flashes her a small tentative smile.

"Tell me what's wrong." Lena encourages, wanting to address the billion dollar elephant in the hallway that is her surname. "Speak what's on your mind." Lena hadn't anticipated her being a Luthor would be a problem, mostly because she thought Kara had known.

Then again, the girl had been busy looking out the window. And Kara isn't the type of girl to get caught up in the gossips.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around it." she confesses as she opens her locker. "You being a Luthor just makes this," she gestures between the two of them. "It just makes things stranger." Kara admits because she can't quite comprehend certain things about Lena's and her intentions.

"What?" her head tilts questioningly.

"The fact that you're so interested in me." because Lena's probably met people from all over the world yet she seems to be truly captivated by plain old boring Kara.

"Not really." she smirks defiantly and Kara hates that she's so easily charmed by the raven haired girl. "We Luthor's have the keen ability to see the potential where other's cannot." it's what makes their business so profitable. "How about I give you a lift home?" Lena offers. "I did say I wanted to get to know you." she needs Kara to understand she's serious.

"Oh, I still have to stay for the paper." Lena recognizes this as the blonde's way of gently pushing her away and the youngest Luthor realizes she has her work cut out for her. "I'm the editor."

"Really?" the blonde ducks her head and nods in response. "Then I'll wait."

"You don't have to!" Kara turns hastily toward the raven haired beauty, head shaking vigorously. "I mean, we have lots of homework and I still have to finalize the layout for Friday's edition." Lena reaches out, placing her hands over Kara's as the blonde clutches her textbooks like a lifeline. "I would hate to trouble you." it's half the truth.

"It would be impossible for you to trouble me." she says as she takes the books out of the apparently aspiring journalist's hands.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Kara deduces.

"Luthor's never do." she purses her lips. "I'm certain that's our lesser known family motto." Kara can't help but be charmed by that damned accent. "Trust me, darling," she secures other girl's texts in one hand as the other flies toward the blonde's face. The youngest Luthor takes the journalist's chin between the crook of her index finger and her thumb. Emerald green meets baby blue and Kara feels like she's drowning in quicksand, unable to move and break herself free from the newcomer's captivating gaze. "It'll be easier if you just get used to me being around you seeing as I can be quite relentless." Luthor's are a stubborn breed. "Unless you can give me a genuinely valid reason as to why I shouldn't be." she challenges.

Kara says nothing, merely turning around. Lena smirks as she trails beside the blonde, clutching the newspaper editor's books as they head toward the paper room.

XXXX

It continues. Their bond develops, mostly because wherever Kara turned Lena would be there at her side but strangely the golden haired maiden doesn't mind the young Luthor's relentless pursuit.

Still, it's been weeks and Lena feels like she's still not close to attaining her ultimate goal because here she is, wandering the streets of Smallville alone on a Saturday because Kara's busy with an errand that she must absolutely attend to. It's always seems to be the case. After finalizing proofs for the paper or doing their homework, Lena would drop her off at the Kent family's flower shop to take care of whatever mysterious business she has and take her leave.

Whatever it is, it apparently consumes her weekends as well.

But of course, the raven haired genius wishes to respects the other girl's privacy more than she wishes to satiate her curiosity so hasn't once asked what it is Kara's so preoccupied with. Whatever it is though, Lena believes there isn't a good enough reason for the blonde to turn away from what they could have.

So it absolutely confounds Lena because she's almost certain the blonde's so close to succumbing to their ever-growing bond.

She can see it in Kara's eyes, the way they soften whenever their gazes meet, but most of all she can feel it whenever she touches the blonde beauty, how soft and welcoming they've become under the tips of her fingers.

But still, there's something stopping the blonde from accepting the affection she's so willingly giving.

She's too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice her surroundings so imagine her surprise when she feels a pressure around her knee. She looks down to find a little girl with a very familiar shade of gold adorning her locks.

Her eyes narrow as she looks down into the little girl's bright blues and she swears she's looking at a miniature Kara Zor-El.

"I don't think I need to ask who you belong to." she whispers to the little girl who looks at her in fascination. "Are you lost?" the little girl shakes her head. "Playing then?" she ventures a guess and earns a wide grin from the adorable toddler. "Why don't we go find your playmate? I'm sure they're looking for you."

"There you are!" a very familiar voice catches Lena's attention.

"I assume this little beauty is yours then?" the young Luthor guesses and Kara's eyes widen with panic. Lena grasps on the little girl's hand, the one that's still on her thigh, while they walk toward the frozen blonde. "Kara?" her eyes narrow as she observes the obviously alarmed Kara. "You alright?" she reaches out to the taller girl, placing a hand on her arm that's meant to anchor her back.

Kara blinks, turning from Lena and choosing instead to focus on her miniature version who is looking curiously between the two of them.

"Yeah." her voice betrays her, cracking with the weight of her anxiety. "I'm fine." there's an edge in her tone, one that seems to be warning Lena not to ask any more questions. "I just…" she breathes but it does little to rid her of the weight she feels inside her lungs. Green and blue keep observing her, both shining with worry and Kara wants nothing more than to appease both the girls before her so she plasters on a smile, one that doesn't quite reach her eyes but it seems to satisfy the little girl. Not Lena, of course. "I see you've met Vera." she introduces the toddler. "Vera, that's my…"

"I'm her Lena." Kara's blushing now but still looks so guarded. "So she's the errand you absolutely must attend to?" Lena smiles as she grasps the little girls hand as they walk over the obviously tense blonde.

"Was an ewwand?" the toddler asks.

"A mission that someone absolutely must do." she bends her knees, so she could look straight into the little one's eyes. "And I don't blame Kara for wanting to spend time with you." this earns a wide smile from the toddler who can't be more than three years old.

"Youw eyes are pwetty." the little girl states, completely mesmerized. "Gween like weaves on twees!." she squeals excitedly.

"Yours are too." she bops the little girl's nose.

"Cos I got Yeyu's eyes!" the girl declares proudly, looking up at the older blonde who's gazes at Lena guardedly and it reminds the Luthor of their first meeting.

"Yes," Lena hadn't been certain before but now there's no doubt in her mind. "Your Yeyu has very nice eyes." she agrees, giving both blondes an earnest smile. "And we wouldn't want them to get tired having to look for you all time, would we?" the girl gasps, shaking her head profusely. "Maybe no running off next time then?" she suggests and the girl pouts before nodding. "Wouldn't want Yeyu to get worried, would you?" the tiny blonde turns and faces the older blonde, dragging Lena closer to the frozen writer.

"I'm sowwy, Yeyu." she continues to pout at Kara. "Yeyu?" the little girl grabs onto the older blonde's hand, jolting her free from her thoughts. "I'm sowwy."

"It's alright." she smiles a smile that doesn't brighten her eyes.

"You not mad?" the girl needs further assurance so Kara shakes her head. "You shuw?" she's full on puppy dog pouting and Lena's glad she isn't on the receiving end because she's certain there's no way in hell anyone can resist that look.

"I'm sure." she smiles again, this time it's sincere. "Now come, I think we've taken enough of Lena's time."

"Oh." the little girl pouts once again.

"It's quite alright seeing as I am actually quite free." she announces, watches as the light seeps back into the little girl and it's clear that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Really?" the little girl looks up to Kara. "Can she come wit us to the pawk?"

Kara sighs because she knows she is powerless to deny the girl such a simple request. It would be unfair to disappoint the girl and it certainly doesn't help that she knows Lena won't refuse the offer to spend time with her either.

"If you want?" Kara extends the invitation, meeting Lena's gaze.

"I want." Lena doesn't want to intrude, doesn't want to burst the bubble Kara's surrounded herself around. There's a reason why Kara's kept the existence of this little girl from her and the young Luthor doesn't want to tear down this particularly sensitive barricade. "But only if it's alright with you." she wants Kara to have a choice in the matter.

Kara looks torn then, between wanting to keep the wall between them just a little longer and her desire to please the toddler, the genius, and of course herself.

"What do we say?" Kara turns toward the little girl.

"Can you pwease come to the pawk wit us, Leeena?" she's batting her eyelashes now and Lena actually has to fight herself from cooing at the adorable blonde who has her hand stretched out to the raven haired newcomer.

"It would be my pleasure." Lena remarks, taking the small hand in hers.

"You sound diffwent." Vera notes as they begin their stroll toward the park.

"That's because I'm not from here." she informs the little toddler. "I was born in Ireland." the girl looks to be confused. "It's a country across the ocean."

"Yeyu is from the oder side too!" Lena nods, knowing the tradition of Krypton had been for female descendants to hyphen the first name of their father with their last. "She was bown on Kwypro!" she declares a fact that Kara hadn't shared with Lena but the genius had deciphered it rather quickly.

"Krypton." Lena gently corrects. "I've been there once, on a ski trip." the island was located between the arctic and Russia. "It's cold but so beautiful."

"Is Iwand beautifu too?" the little one is curious.

"Yes." Lena answers honestly. "There's a lot of castles where old princesses lived." she laughs at the amazed look on the girl's innocent face. "Lot's of greens everywhere. You'd love it there."

She continues to talk about her homeland, tells the little girl tales about the myths of the Gods and Goddesses of the old world, before looking at Kara. Lena notices the blonde seems intent not to meet her stare, content to listen as little Vera asks the questions that the blonde hadn't permitted herself from posing herself.

XXXX

"She's out cold." Lena announces as she makes her way down the stairs of the Kent household and Kara isn't surprised since the little girl spent the whole day running around the fair grounds.

"It's a miracle you're still standing straight." Kara teases the raven haired girl who spent the whole day chasing after the little blonde. "Thank you for today, for all the days you've spent with us." Lena scowls not liking how the aspiring journalist is sounding like she's about to say goodbye. "I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness."

"There's nothing to repay." Lena guarantees.

Her presence around Kara and Vera has been a regular occurrence. She's taken quite a shine to the little blonde while Vera practically worships her newest playmate. It's no wonder that they're inseparable now, parting only when the Kent's need Kara and even then, there are times when Lena's invited to stay for dinner.

"There is." Kara turns away, unable to meet her gaze. "I haven't been fair to you."

"I don't mind baby sitting." she comments, treading lightly toward the blonde who looks like she's about to confirm the truth. "Not for such a smart and sweet and beautiful girl." it's Lena's truth. "Who clearly takes after her mother." she broaches the subject she knows Kara's cautiously approaching.

The blonde smiles thankfully at the genius.

"Most people assume she's my sister and I don't bother to correct them." and Lena would have too, if it weren't for the panic stricken look on Kara's face, her obvious discomfort, and the fact that Kryptonese is one of the many languages that Lena learned. "It's not that I'm ashamed of her or anything like that. I just…"

"Don't want people to know because you're afraid they'd judge her for it." Lena remarks understandingly.

"I was…." Kara pauses, gathering her emotions.

"You don't have to explain." because she accepts the kindhearted blonde no matter what. But the blonde shakes her head. "You don't need to justify a thing to me or anyone else for that matter." she'd never judge Kara for what others may perceive to be a mistake.

"No." there's tears brimming behind those glasses. "I do owe you an explanation." she asserts. "Because I want…" there's a crack in her voice. "I need you to understand…" Lena nods, giving Kara her full attention. "I was sleeping in my room." and already the young Luthor dreads where the blonde is going with this conversation. "And I heard a crash… I went down stairs to my father's office and saw my father on the floor, bloodied and unconscious." the tears are falling and ever drop falling feels like a dagger is being driven through Lena's chest. "I looked over to the safe and saw a man emptying it, then on his desk was my mother, she was screaming as they…" she shakes with anger as she remembers the man who pummeled his way into her mother. "She screamed at me to run and I tried but they caught me and then it was my turn…." it's too much and everything comes barreling down, the floodgates of her emotions are opened as the normally bubbly blonde begins to sob uncontrollably.

"Kara…" Lena wastes no time, wrapping her arms around the beautiful girl who's trying to push her away but the young Luthor continues to wrap her arms around the distraught girl.

"The police came and the men had been too busy arguing to notice the snipers..." Kara continues with her story after she gathers herself enough to push through. "I was lucky enough that they didn't sensationalize the news on the media." she'd been fortunate to escape public scrutiny. "Apparently Cat Grant took pity on me and decided not to publish what really happened to my family, blackballed my story from leaking out." and Lena understands now, why Kara has been so passionate about news and controlling how information is released. "I had been too traumatized to worry about what happened to me that I didn't think about…" her eyes drift toward the stairs, were Vera's room is located. "I don't want anyone thinking she's a mistake because she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." she declares resolutely. "Martha and Jonathan took us in because Clark though it would be best for us to have a quiet life outside the city." she'd come after the pregnancy and that's why no one had known. "We were fine and I thought I could never want anything more…" but then Lena came along, like a wildfire that blazed past her defenses. "But I was selfish." she pulls herself from Lena's embrace, ripping herself out of the raven haired girl's comforting hold, bright blues ablaze in anger and disappointment. "That's what you make me, Lena. Selfish." she watches emerald greens flicker with confusion. "I liked having you around me, liked hearing you talk about everything and nothing, and most of all I liked it when you touched me…" she turns away as though she's revealed an abhorrent truth. And perhaps for Kara, she did see it as such and that just breaks Lena's heart all the more. "But do you understand now, how absurd the idea of you and me is?" there are tears, hot and angry and filled with shame and all Lena wants to do is erase these feelings. She doesn't want Kara to feel guilty for wanting her, not when she had no reason to. "I'm sorry that I let it continue for so long, that I let you…"

"Is this why you're telling me this? You think this'll be the thing that will push me away, drive me to the furthest corner from you?" Lena shakes her head in disappointment. She knows Kara's doing this because she thinks it'll force Lena to see how unworthy she is. And Lena disagrees wholeheartedly because Kara she deserves only the best this world has to offer and the youngest Luthor will gladly spend the rest of her days proving it to the blonde. "If that's the case then you underestimate my feelings for you, Kara." she stands firmly. "I'm here to stay." she declares, leaving no room for argument.

"Lena…" a strong pair of arms wrap around her as the floodgates of her emotions break, Kara sobs uncontrollably into the raven haired Luthor's collarbone.

"I'm here for you." Lena says, pulling away from Kara slightly so green can meet blue. "I'm here for Vera." she declares as she wipes away the blonde's tears. "I'm not asking for you to return my feelings." even though they both know Kara already does. "I would never ask you for anything you'd be unwilling to give." and the blonde knows this. "I just want you to accept my presence as a constant."

"Even after… still?" she asks, though she can see Lena's truth clear and tangible in the young Luthor's emerald green depths.

"Always."

XXXX

She sits, staring at that chiseled jaw, thankful that those green eyes are currently focused on the pages of her novel. It allows Kara to stare at the raven haired beauty and sit and wonder why she's still gracing her with her presence when it's obvious that the rest of the school wants a piece of the Luthor heiress.

Yet Lena seems content to just bide her time, reading a book, waiting for Kara to finish writing her article for the school paper or spending her free time accompanying Kara and Vera.

"I can feel you thinking." the genius looks at the blonde expectantly.

"I still don't understand, how it is you're still here." she'd shared with Lena her most deplorable truth yet the genius stays. "How you can sit there and continue to look at me like that?" because those greens still gaze upon her like nothing's changed, still simmering with want and affection that seems to be amplified daily. Lena still stares at her like she hung up the moon and painted the stars on the night sky. Perhaps the only difference now is that Lena looks at Vera fondly as well. "Still?"

"All I see," Lena's hands flies toward the distraught girl. She cups the blonde's face with one hand, while the other was busy tracing the scars adorning Kara's features. "Is you." she doesn't see a strong survivor or a shattered soul. "Sweet," she takes Kara's hand in her own. "Smart," she links their fingers together. "Strong," she brings the Kryptonian's hand near her lips. "Pure," her lips meet the back of Kara's palm, bringing a blush to the blonde's delicate features. "Irresistible." and she knows that this is Lena's truth, that it hasn't changed despite her sharing her own truth.

"Irresistible?" Kara repeats. "Pot calling the kettle black much?"

"Oh, well I already know I am." she remarks confidently as she frees her other hand of the novel, inching closer to the blonde. "I wouldn't be here with you if I weren't." she remarks, challenging Kara to dispute her statement. "But you know, I wasn't done with my list of your attributes yet."

"Oh?" apparently Lena isn't done listing all of the blonde's desirable qualities.

"Honest." it's a refreshing trait, perhaps one that she admires most about Kara. "Virtuous, like a modern day heroine really." she raises her free hand, brushing her knuckles on the blonde's cheekbone. "I've been to five continents on this Earth." she needs Kara to understand that she isn't some passing dalliance. "Met girls and women from all over." slept with more than her fair share. "But you are the most breathtaking creature I've ever beheld."

It's hard to tell, who's inching closer. It maybe Kara, it's probably Lena, or highly likely that they're both unable to deny their attraction to one another anymore. Their lips are but a hair's width apart and Lena feels Kara's warm breath upon her and they're so close to meeting.

An excited squeal breaks them apart as Vera runs excitedly around the Kent's backyard.

Lena sighs as Kara slowly, almost painfully, regains her personal space. The young Luthor decides she must get used to little Vera's interruptions seeing as they'll be happening in their future. Besides, it's simply impossible to be upset at the adorable girl who is so much like her mother.

XXXX

To her credit and Lena's absolute glee, Kara doesn't avoid her after their almost kiss like she'd been dreading the blonde would do. Then again, it'll be impossible for Kara to attempt since Vera and the Kents have welcomed Lena so openly in their lives. Hard to believe but even Jonathan Kent, the notorious Luthor skeptic, fell to the youngest Luthor's charms much to Lena's utter delight and Kara's absolute shock.

It's made Lena even bolder now with her flirtations and advances. There's not an instance when she doesn't blatantly proclaims her wanton desire. She constantly creates opportunities to touch the blonde.

And according to Winn and Maggie, they were the talk of the town. Not that Lena really cares.

But she knows that Kara isn't used to the attention, doesn't want any of it, so the young Luthor's been actively trying to make sure it won't affect the blonde or her daughter. Thankfully, her charm and last name can influence almost everyone's good opinion. There are of course stragglers who are refusing to stop spreading hateful words about her relationship with Kara.

Lena knows they are merely jealous so she hasn't really paid any of them any attention.

But as she waits against Kara's locker she sees Simone Smythe, the mayor's daughter, and Leslie Willis, the school's number one gossip, heading her way she knows that's all about to change.

"I see you're still busy with the Kent orphan." Simone practically sneers, envy clear and present in her entire demeanor. Her nose upturned because she believes Lena to be fraternizing with someone of a lower class when she is clearly the better pick. "I don't even know why you're bothering with her."

"Maybe she's into the girl next door type." Leslie Willis, the school's number one gossip, remarks. "I mean, aside from those god awful sc-"

"If you want to keep your tongue," the young Luthor steps toward number two and three of Smallville High's most popular students. She knows they're looking to knock her off her peg somehow, because Lena's number one. "Keep your mouths shut." it's downright barbaric, Lena knows, but Luthor's are known for their vicious nature.

"Is that what you got kicked out from your last school?" Leslie is ready to stir the rumor mill with her next juicy gossip.

"Do you really think it wise to antagonize me?" she cocks her head to the side, regarding the pair of imbeciles before her. "You think you can rule this quaint little town but my reach extends farther than your tiny little minds can ever comprehend." it's the honest truth. "So if I hear either of you uttering one more deplorable thing about Kara, I will make your pathetic insignificant lives miserable." as her grandfather taught her, there are worse things than death. "Now run along before I show you just how ruthless a Luthor really is." she snarls, enjoying the fear that's shining through their entire demeanor.

They wisely follow her order and the Luthor smirks triumphantly. As they pass Lena's met with a familiar pair of bright blues that are wide with shock. No doubt the blonde's surprised because the raven haired beauty had been nothing but sweet and kind. Sure she's a bit of a wise ass and a downright flirt but Kara had never thought Lena would be capable of being cruel and cold like the Luthor reputation that precedes her.

"Are you alright?" Kara asks as she steps forward, nearing Lena's cautious form.

"How much of that did you witness?" the blonde takes a purposeful step toward the young Luthor who won't meet her eyes, fearing she'll see disappointment directed her way.

"All of it." she speaks honestly.

Lena channels her inner Luthor, gathers her courage, and readies herself for journalist's reaction. She expects to be chastised, for the Kryptonian to advise her not to delve into her Luthor upbringing, for her to be told to ignore the bullies. But what she gets instead is a warm accepting hand on her cheek, one that guides her gaze toward Kara's bright inviting blues.

"You're not upset."

Kara shakes her head, smiling brightly at the young Luthor. Her fingers trail down the raven haired beauty's cheek to her wonderfully cut jawline.

"Why would I be?" Kara's hand continues to move, grasping onto Lena's, as she entwines their appendages together. The young Luthor looks at the blonde disbelievingly. "A little surprised." she admits. "Because you've always been so warm and thoughtful." not just to her but Vera as well. She blushes and Lena's eyes narrow curiously as she listens intently to the girl's next words. "But you know, I'm here for you too." Kara murmurs. "The good the bad and the in between." and she accepts Lena as a whole, just like Lena accepts her. "Though I'm certainly hoping I never get on your bad side."

"You never have to worry about that." Lena assures quickly. "Neither does Vera." they're the only two people in existence who can boast this fact.

"I know." she actually smirks and the raven haired beauty can't help but swoon. "Rao help the person who does." because the Luthor wrath is infamous. "But you do know that Leslie will probably be telling everyone you hit her and that's probably why you were expelled from school."

"I wasn't expelled." the young Luthor knows Kara's been wondering what the billionaire's daughter is doing in their quaint little town. "I did nothing impressive to land me here but tell you what, go out with me tonight and I'll answer whatever questions about me." she'd been planning on telling Kara, seeing as the blonde had told her truth so now it's only Lena's turn, but the genius figures she'd take the opportunity to deviously extort an outing with her favorite person.

"Go out with you?"

"Yes."

"But it's a school night and..."

"I'm sure Alex and Maggie won't mind watching Vera for a little while," because Lena knows Kara doesn't want to abuse the Kent's kindness. "And if not, well we can even bring her along." Kara looks at her like she just suggested they go burn the gym down. "Come on Kar, live a little." "I promise I'll make it worth your while." with that, Kara can't help but nod her head.

"Okay."

"I'll swing by around 6 tonight." Lena grins whilst Kara curses her damned accent because it never fails to melt her resolve.

XXXX

Lena parks the car and immediately rushes toward the passenger's side to open Kara's door. She extends her hand and the blonde instantly takes it.

"We're at look out point." Kara notes as she looks around the empty cliff side.

"Well we're at a cliff point but not the one everyone frequents." she wanted complete privacy, an intimate setting where they wouldn't be seen by the unwelcomed masses. "This is cliff side view from the Luthor estate." she cranes her neck toward the Luthor manor on the edge, the mansion by the edge of the beach.

"Oh, sorry." she fiddles with the rim of her glasses in embarrassment. "I've never been to look out point." she's always been focused on Vera and her studies. Her gaze is out onto the ocean, seemingly endless, and full of possibilities. She feels the cool breeze caress her features and takes in the beauty before her, completely oblivious to Lena's movements behind her. Kara turns and sees that Lena's finished setting up. "Wait, is this a date?" she looks at the picnic blanket laid out in the middle of the field.

"Yes." Lena thought she'd been obvious.

"I've never been on a date before." which means she'd probably never been asked out on one before.

"Oh." Lena frowns, suddenly feeling like she should have made an even grander gesture so Kara could better commit this moment to memory. "I should have prepared a better soiree than this." she eyes the basket she made, scrutinizing their surroundings, a frown etching into her mouth.

"It's perfect." Kara appreciates her efforts all the same.

"I'll just make it up to you next time." because the Luthor in Lena won't accept anything but the excellence she knows that's what Kara deserves.

"Next time?" she plants herself down on the blanket, eyes narrowing playfully at the confident heiress. "You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you Luthor?" though they both know she'd probably say yes to anything Lena wanted, trusting the raven hared heiress wouldn't lead her or Vera astray.

"About you," she joins the blonde, positioning herself beside the beauty. "Absolutely."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." and Lena knows she's only being playful but it's an opportunity for the genius to further validate her feelings for the blonde so she takes Kara's hand in hers, squeezing it like she's afraid that once she lets go the Kryptonian will be carried far into the wind.

"I haven't." Lena assures. "Yes, I'm a sweet talker and a decided flirt but I've never declared my feelings for someone so explicitly as I have with you." she gazes deeply into those warm trusting blues. "You've been honest with me and so now I should probably do the same." Kara waits for the raven haired heiress to continue. "I've had my share of girls throwing themselves at me just because I'm a Luthor." she admits. "And I let them because I thought I might as well enjoy myself because one of the privileges of being who I am is having things come so easily." she wills their eyes to remained locked, not allowing herself to turn away. "I thought I could get away with everything and I have," the byproduct of the Luthor gene. "But then my grandfather was diagnosed," there's a weight pressing against her throat but she pushes through. "I told father and mother I wanted to come home and they wouldn't deny me my wish." she smiles. "They never do." because despite their massive fortune, Lena knows she's the one they treasure most. "So I returned to Metropolis but I just couldn't stand seeing my poppy in that bed, looking so frail with all those tubes.." her voice begins to falter. "So I lost myself for a while, trying to run away from the reality of it all, like a coward I ran from the one situation I couldn't control." she doesn't bother controlling her disappointment or anger. "I was reckless and desperate to forget so I wasn't there when he needed me most." Lena scoffs derisively. "He died and I wasn't there." there's anger boiling through her veins. "My parents decided we should take this moment to grieve," her father and mother wanted a quiet and peaceful time for their family. "They've been so sweet and understanding." not once did they display any disappointment at the youngest Luthor. "And I don't deserve any of it because I am every bit the spoiled socialite everyone's claiming me to be."

"Lena." Kara starts, ready to prove Lena wrong but the heiress won't allow a reprieve from her guilt.

"There's no excuse for what I've done." she confesses her greatest shame. "But I learned quite a bit from it all," at least she took some lessons from her loss. "Now I'm done running." she means it every time she tells Kara she's here to stay. "I don't want to hide anything from you." she's prepared to cut through the bullshit and lay out all her cards. "From the moment I saw you sitting in that corner, looking out that window, dreaming of a world beyond the one you know, of the life that could have been." Kara's eyes bulge because she'd never told anyone this. "I knew I had to have you." it was a pull she'd never felt before. "I want you." she doesn't want to lose any one else. "I want Vera."

"Why?" it's incomprehensible, the girl who could have anyone and anything, wanting some one with so much baggage.

"Because you're you." Lena answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Sweet, and smart, and kind, and pure." she brushes Kara's hair back. "It's very rare to find a girl so so very beautiful inside and out," her hand settles on the Kryptonian's cheek. "One who doesn't even know how special she really is."

"Lena.." the other girl always knows what to say.

"But I want you to want me to." because Lena refuses to be another person to take from Kara.

She leans forward pausing when she feels the blonde's breath upon her lips and Kara knows she's giving her a way out, a chance to back away, the opportunity to forget all this but for her to turn away from Lena is impossible.

Kara responds by placing a hand on the back of Lena's neck and pulling her closer until their lips meet.

Because Lena makes Kara so selfish.

And a lone tear falls from Kara's eye because she can feel Lena's compassion, her kindness with each movement and each caress. She's never been touched like this, with so much desire and devotion, and Kara never believed she'd be able to feel how a kiss should be, not after all that happened.

The blonde presses their foreheads together after they part for air. Green meets blue and she smiles, ready to impart another truth.

"I think I wanted you the moment I looked into your eyes."

XXXX

Kara practically skips out the door, chancing one last glance at her mirror, before heading out into the hall.

The last instance she'd ever felt this giddy was when she was eight years old, about to climb onto a pony for her first riding lesson. A lot has happened in between then and now, things that made her believe it impossible to feel such unadulterated happiness that didn't necessarily concern her adorable daughter.

But here Kara Zor-El is, brimming with so much happiness that she feels her chest will burst with her overwhelming zeal.

She hears laughter, raucous yet still contagious, as she heads further down the stairs. When she looks out from the bottom of the stairs she finds Lena seated at the Kent's dinning table, with Vera seated in her lap.

"Good morning," it's meant to be a greeting for everyone though her eyes are locked only onto Lena.

"Yeyu!" the little girl greets as she bounces on Lena's lap, hands outstretched, clamoring for her breakfast table hug and kiss. "Kisses!" she declares and Kara smiles at her very affectionate daughter.

Kara makes her way around the table, placing a kiss on both Jonathan and Martha's cheeks before slouching toward her daughter. She gives her three kisses, one on either cheek, and another on her nose, earning a grateful giggle from the little toddler. Kara then hovers toward Lena, uncertain what she should do considering last night's events.

"You not gonna kiss Lena, Yeyu?" little Vera asks and Kara's blushing while Lena continues to look at the blonde, smirking with her perfect brow curved upward.

"You're certainly welcome to." Lena sultrily invites.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to disappoint Vera." Kara quips as she inches toward the raven haired genius, but the problem was she didn't know exactly where she should plant her lips.

"Just Vera?" Martha Kent teases and the aspiring journalist blushes even darker.

"For God sakes, Kara!" Johnathan Kent laughs at the older blonde's conundrum. "Just kiss her." so Kara does what the audience is requesting and plants a quick kiss on the raven haired genius's cheek.

"The cheek?" Lena pouts and Kara can't help but roll her eyes affectionately at the sullen girl.

She pushes forward again, planting another kiss on the Luthor's face, this time landing one her lips and Lena beams, looking smug and so incredibly content. Kara plants herself beside Lena, readying her breakfast whilst Lena continues feeding Vera off her plate.

"You didn't have to pick me up." Kara gently reminds.

"Isn't it expected of couples to ride to school together?" the raven haired genius cautiously questions because despite their exploits last night, they hadn't quite established their relationship.

"Well, yeah but…" she hears Martha actually cooing. "Wait, does that make me your girlfriend?"

"I'd certainly hope so." Lena declares.

"Oh." she processes the information, chancing a glance at the Kent's who are merely observing their interactions with wide smiles accompanied with a euphoric look. "And that makes you my girlfriend too right?" she's still uncertain about how relationships are conducted.

"For now." Kara looks at her in confusion as the raven haired beauty places a hand over Vera's eyes. She doesn't have time to dwell because her mind becomes too foggy when Lena presses their lips together in a not so chaste kiss. One that's broken when Jonathan Kent clears his throat rather loudly. "I'm going to marry you one day, Kara Zor-El." the raven haired rebel breathes against her and Kara knows that statistically, couples in high school hardly ever make it to the altar. "I asked Vera and she said it's okay." the little girl nods and smiles while Kara laughs at her daughter's enthusiasm.

But there's not a statistic that Lena can't defy so Kara finds herself eagerly resigning herself to the fate that the youngest Luthor's designed for them.

"I'd be okay with that." Kara murmurs against Lena's lips.

XXXX

And now I'm going to be behind on the prompts because I didn't expect this to be this long! But I couldn't stop writing and my mind apparently wasn't satisfied because this was too cliche so I prepared another fic for the Day 3 prompt that I'm finishing up...

I won't be on time with the posts any longer but I will finish all 7 prompts!

What do you think so far?


	4. Sci-Fi Screenplay

Another idea I had for Day 3 prompt...

XXXX

She's typing furiously as she glares at her screen, drowning herself in the sound of her fingers clacking against keys, hoping if she keeps pushing through inspiration will strike. But alas, it continues to allude her so finally, she smashes her palms on her desk. She releases a breath but it does nothing to quell her frustration.

She doesn't bother reading what she's written, opting instead to press the command and the A button before ultimately hitting delete.

Whatever was on that page was nonsense, she's certain. She'd only been writing her frustration, cursing herself for having no idea, for being unable to create an actual plot. But for the plot to come she'd have to have a general idea. And for the idea to appear she'd have to feel inspired. Sadly creativity is lost on the poor writer nowadays.

She pushes away from her desk. A change of scenery won't help but still, she finds the air in her office stifling so she heads over to the living room, ready to plan herself on her couch when her phone begins to ring.

It's a call from her manager/agent. She debates declining the call but she knows the woman will just hound her incessantly until she picks up the phone so Lena saves herself from having to face a frustrated Englishwoman by answering the call, she doesn't say anything, just breathes into her phone and that's enough for her friend to know she's clearly still frustrated.

"Writer's block still?" there's concern obvious in her tone.

Lena knows it's for her and not for the fact that the Englishwoman won't be able to peddle anything new to her publishing house because Helena Wayne, heiress to Wayne Enterprises, doesn't need the money. She's merely supporting her friend.

"It's been weeks…" Lena murmurs into the phone.

"Seeing as it'd be pointless for me to suggest that you venture outside of your domicile…" she knows her all too well. "I've arranged for inspiration to be brought to you."

"What is it?" Lena questions suspiciously.

"Just your open your door when the package comes." Helena orders, leaving no room for argument, and Lena just sighs in defeat because she knows from their years of friendship that the other woman can be quite relentless. "And enjoy yourself but wait…" Lena hears a click and looks at her phone screen only to discover that her friend had hung up on her. It doesn't take long for her phone to start ringing once more. This time Helena's Facetiming her so she warily accepts the call and watches as her friend's face comes up on her screen. "Pull your phone back." she orders.

"What for?" she gazes skeptically at the fact on her phone.

"Just do it." Lena doesn't move and Helena rolls her eyes. "I want to see what you're wearing." the author's brow arches and Helena watches as a diabolical grin forms on her friend's face.

"About five years too late to be demanding vid sex from me, no?" she teases.

"You perv." she rolls her eyes but decides that it was her fault for phrasing her request almost so wantonly. "It's not for that."

"As much as I'd relish ravishing you I thought we agreed we'd be better as friends?" they'd tried dating a while back in University but they decided that as good as the sex was, and it was quite good, they would fare better off if they kept things platonic. Well, mostly platonic.

"You're an arse." Helena insults with a small laugh.

"But you love me and my gorgeous arse anyway." she winks at the other woman who just shakes her head in amusement.

"Who else would put up with your gigantic ego?" she responds fondly. Her deep blue eyes look her friend up and down. "Damn you for being an effortless beauty." she compliments with a hint of envy lacing her tone. "You don't even have to try!" it always frustrated her in college, how she'd have to brush her unruly waves back while Lena's beautiful raven locks always looked so immaculate. "Anyway, my care package should be arriving in about ten minutes. I expect to hear all about it tomorrow!"

She ends the call before Lena can ask just exactly what her friend is sending. The author just looks at her front door, wondering what Helena has in store for her. Years have taught her to expect the unexpected from the Wayne heiress.

The doorbell inevitably rings and she apprehensively heads toward the door.

Perhaps she's merely being paranoid. Though it's justified considering the last time she had writer's block Helena had come by with tomahawks and three bottles of her favorite wine. Needless to say, the combination had been chaotic. Luckily neither of them ended up in the hospital but she had a fantastic time remodeling her backyard.

As she nears the door, the aroma hits her and she smiles, a little guilty that she's thought the worst in her friend. It smells like Chinese food so she eagerly opens the door.

And she's right, there's a box filled with Chinese takeout boxes. But she can't revel in her victory when shock is still coursing through her system because she's surprised to find a beautiful statuesque blonde standing on her doorstep, holding said package in her hand looking uncertain yet excited.

"Hi!" the blonde squeaks. "Helena, Wayne that is, yes Helena Wayne sent me here today!" she announces and Lena's gathered as much. "Um, I have your copy of the revised script but she says I'm not supposed to give it to you until after you eat, so I think that means I'm supposed to have a meal with you?" she looks down at the multitude of food she's purchased. "But I guess this is weird isn't it?" the reality of the situation just seems to be hitting the familiar stranger and Lena swears she's seen the ranting blonde somewhere before. "You don't seem to know who I am," there's amusement mixed with relief and astonishment twinkling in her eyes when she says this. "And I showed up with food, inviting myself to eat dinner with you at your house." it seems like a strange meet cute but Lena knows Helena's capable of making such arrangements happen. "This sounded so much better when Helena was saying it. It's probably her accent."

"It's quite alright." she decides to interrupt the blonde's adorable frantic speech.

"Oh my god," the blonde's eyes look like their about to pop out of her head. "You're Irish." she sounds completely mesmerized by her new revelation.

"Is that a problem?" Lena questions but the star struck look in the woman's bright blue eyes indicates it's quite the opposite. "Ms.?" she's utterly amused and finds herself understanding why Helena would send this frenzied femme her way.

"Definitely not a problem!" she shakes her head. "I just didn't expect you to be…"

"Irish?" she's teasing but the blonde seems to be too wrapped upon her discovery, too absorbed in wonder, to properly function in the presence of the raven haired author.

"Hot." she says like it's supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. "That sounds like I'm objectifying you doesn't it? I'm sorry…. I'm just really nervous and I have a tendency to say the first thing that's on my mind but I know you're smart!" she assures. "You're incredibly intelligent, and witty, and I know this because I've read all your works." she's clearly acting much like a fan who's meeting their idol for the first time. "You're not just drop dead gorgeous."

"You're quite generous with your flattery." Lena replies kindly, finding herself taken by the blonde's unbridled nature.

"I'm being honest." and Lena can practically feel the sincerity pouring off the stranger. "Your work is simply marvelous. The way you write is so captivating that I always have a hard time putting the book down even just for a second." she continues to fawn over the author.

"Forgive me, I'm not used to dealing with fans." Lena's uncertain what to say, how to react.

"Right." Kara figures because the author's never been an interview or a press tour. "There's not a lot of people who know who you really are." there's a sense of regret that fills her entire being because only now does she realize that she's actively inserting herself into someone's private life. "You don't even put your picture on the author page."

"I'd like to thank you for bringing my copy of the script and for that wonderful compliment." Kara smiles, kind and regretful, in return.

"I apologize for just coming here unannounced and now as I'm standing at your door, I realize how insane I was to just show up." she bows her head in shame. "I guess I was just eager to meet you and when Helena said you're probably never going to show up on set, well I guess I became desperate." she looks at Lena. "You see, I fought for this role because I wanted the chance to meet you." it's honest and raw and Lena can't help but be captivated by her sincerity. "But I realize now that if one my fans just showed up in my house, I would probably call the cops."

"It is a little mad," Lena finds herself saying. "But I always say that we should seize opportunities when they present themselves." she steps aside and gestures for the blonde to enter. "Please, do come in." Lena invites her inside, apparently following her own advice.

"I'm Kara, by the way." she says as though she knows a secret that Lena does not.

"Lena." the author introduces her true name.

"Lena?" the confusion covering her face is quite adorable.

"Katherine McGrath is my pen name." it's clear to Kara that the woman is clearly a very private person. "And you do realize that Helena's basically set you up to have dinner with me?" she says as Kara continues to follow her to the living room. "As in romantic capacity?" she wants to clarify.

"The thought had crossed my mind when she started fiddling with my hair." Kara admits with an amused smile.

"And you willingly came to a stranger's house?"

"Well, I figure if someone like Helena Wayne is vouching for you, then chances are I'll be fine." she shrugs as she empties the box onto the coffee table.

"You're quite a gambler." Lena says as she hands Kara a chopstick.

"Not usually." Kara admits. "But it's not everyday I get to share a meal with my favorite author."

"It could be." Lena finds herself saying because she can't think of an instance where she was able to converse with someone with such ease. "I suppose it all depends on how the night goes, no?" she plants herself on the couch. "So how exactly did you cross paths with Helena?"

"At the script read today."

"You're an actress?" perhaps that's why she seems familiar to the raven haired author. "Forgive me, I'm not really adept with popular culture." she doesn't want to insult the blonde by insinuating she isn't famous.

"It's fine." it's actually quite nice, Kara thinks and says as much. "It's been a while since I've met someone who didn't know who I was." it's been years since she last walked into a room without everyone clamoring over her. "I'm actually a model and this is my first acting project." she confesses shyly.

"Kara Zorell." Lena recalls and the model can see the recognition in her eyes.

Of course Helena had been gracious enough to inform her of the members, both the cast and the crew, who are taking part in the movie adaptation of her novel series.

She remembers Helena talking about the lead actress, remembers her being described as sweet and innocent, but most importantly remembers that Kara is the most famous supermodel in the entire world. She vaguely remembers her friend mentioning that the woman before her is the most followed individual on Twitter and Instagram.

"Yes." she's nervous all of a sudden, like she'd been caught stealing from a cookie jar. "That's going to be a problem, isn't it?" Kara knows her stardom will undoubtedly attract unwanted attention.

"Probably." Lena tells herself it's too early to decide anything.

Deep down she knows she shouldn't go down this path. She's chosen anonymity for a reason. But there's something about the blonde, her uninhibited disposition perhaps, that Lena finds simply irresistible.

She ultimately decides to just let things run their natural course. Yes, the blonde is attractive and she'd bed her in an instant but that doesn't mean she'd want anything more than that. There's still a lot that can happen to deter her interest because apart from knowing the intruder is a supermodel and that she's quite a fan of Lena's works, the author doesn't know anything else about the woman.

But she'd like to though, to know all about Kara whose eyes sparkle like ocean waves glimmering with the rays of the sun that meets its surface.

She should probably stay away from this woman who easily flusters and smiles too openly. Still, she finds it impractical since she felt something stir as soon as Kara opened her mouth. She felt it, in her veins, the words singing to her mind, loud and impossible to ignore, much like the blonde who brought about those emotions.

Inspiration came in the form of a blonde supermodel holding a bag of Chinese food. She'd never hear the end of this from Helena, she's certain.

XXXX

She doesn't know why she's here. Scratch that, she does. She's here because a certain blonde bombshell pulled her patented puppy pout. Damn those bright blues.

So now, she's sitting here eating lunch with the team in charge of making the novel adaptation of their movie because Helena demanded her involvement while Kara bartered an outing at her favorite vegan restaurant. Of course, only Helena and Kara know that she's the author. Helena had only introduced her as an associate producer whose name won't be credited in the film.

She listens to them talk about promotions, production dates, and she mostly tunes the shop talk out, offering a smile and small laugh when she deems it appropriate.

Mostly she's counting the hours until the lunch meeting is over.

"It's actually Lena's idea." Kara speaks and the aforementioned woman turns toward the blonde whose eyes sparkle with pride. "I mean, it would certainly make the scene a lot better." James Olsen, the director of the film, nods his head with an accepting smile.

"So, you've read the script then?" Maggie, one of the producers, questions.

"I glanced at it." she replies Helena smirks knowingly and Kara just looks warily at the others. She can sense James, Maggie, and the other producer Alex's, apprehension seeing as this complete stranger has been privy to what's supposed to be a private and detrimental part of their film. "Now now," she raises her glass and takes a sip of her wine. "The secret is safe with me."

"If there's one thing Lee can do it is keep a secret." Lena can see Kara's eye twitch from her peripherals as Helena places a hand on her arm. "Lee here has had a hand in all my other projects."

Her fingers linger unnecessarily long on the raven haired author's appendage and Lena knows it's because Helena's watching Kara from her peripherals. The writer draws her arm back, glaring at her amused friend, before sending a comforting smile toward the blonde who seems to be embarrassed at being caught.

"And what do you think of our mysterious author?" the woman with auburn hair, Alex Danvers, questions.

"A tad pretentious." this garners a small chuckle from Helena and a slight frown from the blonde. "I mean, she's written the script without meeting with you, without hearing your inputs." it seems utterly childish, playing with the unsuspecting crew, but Lena just wants to know what this project means to these people.

"Well, the reason why we picked this book, picked her, " Maggie Sawyer begins. "Is because we believe in her voice and we certainly don't want to stifle it."

"Katie McGrath is a true artist," Alex adds. "She's in it not because she wants fame but because she loves what she's doing." Lena smiles then, glad to see that her deeds haven't been misconstrued. "We're fortunate enough that she agreed to let us put her vision in film."

"I think she's brilliant." Kara cuts in, looking at Lena with that megawatt smile of hers.

"Of course you'd say that." Lena remarks with an affectionate look in her eyes, one that she doesn't bother masking. "I seem to recall Helena saying she is your favorite author after all." Kara is hardly unbiased.

"Well, we can hardly blame Kara for that." James puts in his two cents.

The rest the lunch goes a little more smoothly from there, with Lena finding herself as a willing participant rather than a hostage. When it ends, Lena's stopped counting the seconds, finding that she truly enjoyed herself. Now she's venturing toward the valet attendant booth with Helena by her side. The taller brunette's linked their elbows together as they walk.

"I do wish you'd stop instigating these little moments." Lena gently disentangles herself from her mischievous companion.

"Well I'll stop when you start shagging that blonde." Helena comments knowingly. They'd been dancing around the issue for weeks. "I saw your latest chapters so I understand she's certainly aroused inspiration." she informs the raven haired author who thinks she really must revoke the Wayne heiress's key privileges to her home. "Like I thought she would." just as Lena suspected. "And I've seen how you look at her, how she looks at you." it's quite undeniable really. "She's been wet for you since the moment she read a sentence from your first book." it's been obvious to Lena as well. "Put the girl out of her misery for crying out loud." Lena wants to point out that the blonde isn't the only one who's suffering. "And you can do with a romp in the sack, God knows I won't always be around to do help you out on that front."

"Kara and I aren't a good idea." she doesn't want to complicate things any more than they already have been.

"Let her go then." Helena smiles when she sees those usually composed emerald greens fill with fright at the thought of having to go a moment with Kara. "You don't want to." she points out the obvious truth. "Then stop torturing yourself and seize the moment." she advises her stubborn friend. "I suggest you find another ride home." here Helena was, creating an opportunity.

"I came here with you." her eyes narrow dangerously at her friend.

"I positively won't give you a lift home, but I'm sure Kara will be more than happy to ride you." Lena swallows her protest because it's pointless to argue with her friend.

Helena gives her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek before hopping into her Jaguar, leaving Lena with her thoughts. The author stares as her friend drives off, giving her no choice but to enjoy a ride back home with Kara, who's still talking to the director about the film.

Lena walks closer to the blonde but stops when she's within earshot of their conversation, discovering that it most certainly has nothing to do with the movie.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" James asks.

"To talk about the film?" Kara sounds utterly hopeful that this is the case. It isn't that she's too presumptuous, because she doesn't believe that everyone out there want to bed her, but she's not oblivious enough to not notice James's lingering looks. "I mean, why else would you want to have dinner with me?"

"I was hoping it would be a date." James clarifies. "I know, it's completely unprofessional but you know, I think we're mature enough not to let it interfere with work."

"I'm seeing someone." Kara blurts out, surprising Lena.

"I figured you would be." James chuckles because a woman like Kara can't possibly be single. "I'm sorry, I just thought I'd take a shot." he smiles, letting her know there's no harm done. "I'll see you soon though, after we hash out the last revision of the script and gather a few Vis Dev pieces." he makes his leave and the model sighs.

She turns and sees Lena standing there with a blank look on her face. The supermodel shuffles on the balls of her feet, looking around the area for a wavy haired brunette with a killer English accent.

"Helena's disappeared?" she can't help but be more relieved.

"She thought I should bother you for a ride home." Lena smiles though Kara can't help but see that it's a little strained and that her eyes lack that playful luster she's come to adore.

"You could never bother me." she assures.

The ride to Lena's abode is without conversation. The sound that fills the car is emanating from Kara's playlist and it's utterly unnerving because they have ever spent a tense moment with each other, not even when they first met.

But there's too many words floating on the tip of Lena's tongue that she can't decide what she wants to say.

Apparently there's also a subject that Kara wants to approach because she's being uncharacteristically quiet, just content to focus on her driving, but Lena can tell she's tense because she's gripping the wheel quite tightly.

"Thank you for the lift." Lena all but scrambles out of the car and if she slams the car door too loudly, she doesn't really care.

"Lena wait!" Kara clambers out of her seat, closing her own door, as she rushes to Lena. "Can we talk?" she doesn't want to leave things like this, tense and cold, with so many words unsaid between them.

"Not here." emerald eyes looks around. The last thing she wants is for her debacle with the renowned super model to be plastered on tomorrow's papers. She heads inside her house, leaving the door open for Kara to follow. "What is it that you wish to discuss?" she questions as soon as Kara's closed her door. "Kara." she presses, patience never having been one of her strong suits especially when she's frustrated.

"You and Helena," she begins and Lena's eyes narrow dangerously at the blonde who seems to know she should be choosing her words carefully. "Are you…" she doesn't know how to begin, how to phrase the question that's haunting in her mind, "Is she…"

"We're friends." Lena decides to put the poor woman out of her misery and besides, they'd be here all night if she is to let the model steer their conversation.

"Friends don't look at each other like that." Kara remarks disbelievingly.

"You mean like how you look at me?" Lena scoffs. "Honestly you've quite a lot of nerve demanding answers when you didn't even tell me you were dating someone." she practically sneers.

"What?" Kara seems startled by the question. "I was talking about you!" and now it's Lena's turn to be baffled. "I kind of… well I know you said you thought it'd be a problem, me being famous and all that, but you haven't outright said no to me so I kind of thought that you were just trying to test the waters to see if I was worth it?" all this time, Kara had thought they were kind of dating. The blonde had been intent, apparently, on proving that she's relationship material for the clueless writer. "Then I saw you with Helena today so I thought maybe that's why you're still hesitant." Kara groans. "Oh my god, you thought we were just hanging out, didn't you? I'm such an idiot." she states depreciatingly. "I knew I should have brought it up but then it didn't seem like a good idea since we're always having a good time."

"You know," Lena intercedes, cutting Kara off from ranting further about their misunderstanding. She steps toward the blonde who seems to be gauging her actions. "If you had kissed me, things would have been certainly clearer for us both." she stops when she's pressed against the blonde.

Kara inhales and it is Lena, fresh like evergreen trees with a hint of lavender, which she breathes in happily.

"I was trying to respect your boundaries." for the life of the super model, she can't remember why she hadn't just made a clear move, because everything about her is intoxicating and Kara wants nothing more than to drown in Lena. "But mostly I think I was afraid."

She was afraid of being rebuffed, not because her pride would be hurt, but because she didn't want to risk Lena turning her away.

And Lena knows, this is the moment where she can decide whether to let the blonde go or take a leap with the super model. While Kara stands there, looking so open and vulnerable with her heart on her sleeve so ready to share herself with the author, Lena believes there's only one choice she can make.

She brings her hand up to caress the super model's cheek, loving how Kara instantly melts into her touch, how soft the model's skin is against the back of her knuckles.

Bright blue eyes darken with desire as they look upon her ruby red lips before drifting upward to meet her gaze.

The author is aware that she's merely looking for a sign to not press forward. She's giving the author another instance to back away. She's awarding her the opportunity to forget this ever happened because this is who Kara is, incredibly selfless and thoughtful.

Lena stands her ground, moving her hand from Kara's cheek to the back of the blonde's neck, her thumb tangled in the model's golden tresses.

It's enough reassurance for Kara.

She surges forward, pressing their lips together. Lena readies but when their mouth's meet, she realizes she's underestimated the severity of the model's feelings for her.

Kara kisses like she's water and air and whatever else she needs to survive. Her mouth moves against Lena, urging yet still so soft and tender while her hands wander, trailing her burning desire along Lena's skin. It leaves Lena yearning for more as fire begins to well in her core and she's certain she'll be consumed.

She doesn't know how, doesn't even remember moving, but somehow they find themselves in the living room.

Her knee buckles as Kara swipes her tongue inside her mouth but luckily the blonde's got a firm grip on her hips. Lena moans when the blonde sneaks her hands through her shirt and lifts her up. She responds by wrapping her legs around the taller woman's waist. She leads them toward the bed, laying Lena down as though she's placing precious cargo on the mattress, all while conveying her unbridled desire for the author.

If she weren't so damned turned on, she'd probably pat herself on the back for bringing out this raw animalistic side out of the meek and mild mannered model, but she's far too preoccupied with ridding Kara of her shirt to really commend herself.

They part only when it's necessary to divest each other of their clothes and when Lena's naked underneath her, Kara's eyes sweep across the author's body, marveling at her beauty.

Hours later, when they've both exhausted themselves, bodies unable to further fulfill their willing spirits desires, Lena looks upon the sleepy satiated blonde.

Kara seems to gather what little strength she has left in order to take Lena in her arms, locking them around the author as though she's afraid she'll disappear and find this was all but a dream. Lena responds by placing a kiss on her collarbone and trailing circles around the woman's chest.

"Hey Kara," she murmurs as she too begins to feel the side effects of their passionate encounter. "Feel free to violate my boundaries any time."

XXXX

It's great, how they are together, because Kara's attentive and gentle and caring and oh so thoughtful in and out of the bedroom while Lena, she listens, treats Kara like she isn't a blonde bimbo with great legs, and pays extra special attention to her even when they have their clothes on.

Things are pretty much the same as they were before, but now they spend half of their time together with significantly less attire on, and kiss every opportunity they get.

And there's a moment, when Lena thinks that's it's easy, that she can do this, be the girlfriend of a huge celebrity.

It lasts until Lena's picture starts hitting the tabloids. At first she's a fuzzy figure on newsprint but soon the pictures start getting clearer and it if weren't for the huge sunglasses that are always adorning her face, she's pretty sure the media would have figured out just exactly who she is.

They call her the mysterious Raven haired hottie because they don't know who she is yet. Still that doesn't stop them from already writing her narrative.

There's the various headlines with her picture in the front pages, with the word CHEATER in all caps and big bold letters. On the bottom picture of her with Helena, the pair of them out at lunch like they do at least once a week, as per Helena's demands of course.

And she wants to ignore it but now the tabloids seem intent on discovering who she is. She knows it's only a matter of time before the quiet life she lives is completely disrupted.

She also knows that she should stop but it's hard to do when the first article on her yahoo news page is a picture of her holding Kara's hand. She flips clicks on the next picture and can't help her outrage. Too engrossed is she with what she's seeing that she doesn't notice her girlfriend entering their apparently not so safe space.

"Hey Lee," Kara greets, pressing a warm kiss on her temple. "Oh." the blonde catches a glimpse of the photo on her screen. "I'm sorry."

And Lena knows it isn't her fault. That if Kara could she'd break all those lenses, rip out their SD cards, and burn all those trashy tabloids. But Lena's angry and she's seeing red all around and the closest thing she has to lash out on is poor Kara Zorell, the supermodel who's drawing unwanted attention to her once private life.

"If I wanted people to talk about me, I'd be working at Luthor Corp with my father." she pushes away from her desk and practically hurls herself in the furthest corner away from Kara. "I'm an author and all I want to do is write peacefully," Kara nods because that's been obvious to her from the beginning that Lena doesn't want anything to do with the Luthor infamy. "Without worrying about my bloody picture being taken through a window in my own home." she gestures at the paparazzi shot of her working on her laptop.

"I'm sorry." her apology just seems to make things works worse because Lena finds herself dealing an unexpected and completely new feeling; guilt. "I'll tell Winn to handle this, keep you out of the papers as much as possible."

"I'm afraid that won't be enough Kara." she wants to save Kara from herself.

"You're right," the blonde smiles then, that warm and gentle smile that's reserved for Lena. "We should probably lay low for a little while, maybe take a trip somewhere? I don't think I have anything too pressing next week. Just a commercial shoot that'll probably take a day or two at the most." she's already checking her schedule in her head.

"That's not what I mean." she cuts the blonde off.

"What are you saying then?" Kara asks, hoping she's misreading that defeated look in Lena's eyes.

She turns away from those bright blues, unable to bear them dulling because of her next actions. Her focus is instead on the tabloid photo of herself on her laptop. It fuels her next actions.

"I need space." Lena demands.

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting we should take a break somewhere." because Lena's house is no longer a safe from prying eyes so it's time for a new locale. "Maybe go on a ski trip? That way we'll be in masks and no one will be able to tell who we are."

"I need space from you." but it sounds too much like good bye so Kara feels the back of her a stinging in the back of her eyeballs.

"For how long?" she questions, surprised she's able to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know." it sounds too much like forever and there's a searing stabbing pain in Kara's ribcage, making it harder for her to breathe. "I don't know." she repeats with uncertainty.

"Okay." it's all Kara can say without bursting into tears.

She turns around, unwilling to let Lena see her so broken, not out of shame but because she knows it'll only cause her guilt. And she doesn't want Lena to feel any worse about the situation than she undoubtedly does.

Neither does she want to make things worse by arguing with Lena. So she leaves, hoping time will help.

XXXX

Her phone rings by her side and she picks up, knowing there's only one person in the world that would dare call her right now. It's Alex Danvers one of the producers of her first venture in the movie business. She also happens to be Kara's manager but most importantly, she's Kara's best friend.

"I have a package coming for you in the next twenty minutes and I know you're not going to want to miss it." ever the direct woman, Alex hangs up after that, leaving Kara to glare at her phone screen.

The doorbell rings and Kara reluctantly vacates the comfort of her couch, not wanting to face the wrath of Alex Danvers.

The supermodel opens the door only to find Lena Luthor standing in front of her condominium hallway. The blonde does fairly decent impersonation of a fish, her mouth opening and closing as she struggles to formulate a proper sentence.

"Lena…." and suddenly Kara's very glad she actually showered today. "Come in." she ushers the author inside. Lena passes by and her scent wafts through the blonde's nostrils. It sobers her and she's suddenly very aware that Lena's entered her messy condo. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really expecting company." it's a little untidy and unkempt and it's clear that Kara's probably spent the weeks since their fallout in the confines of her apartment, refusing to go out into the world. It's apparent with the blanket on the obviously slept in couch and the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of the television that's playing The Notebook. "But I guess it's only fitting since I barged in your house the first time we met." she smiles at the memory.

"I apologize for dropping by unannounced," Lena smiles, assuring Kara she doesn't mind the mess. "I wasn't sure you'd want to see me." she looks around the living room of Kara's condo, seeing as it's the first time she's entering the space, deciding that despite the mess it looks very homey.

"I always want to see you." even after they hadn't exchanged words since their last encounter, that fact has not and probably will never change.

"I come bearing pot stickers, nonetheless." Kara had been too preoccupied by Lena's presence that she hadn't noticed the takeout bag in Lena's hands. "I didn't want to be completely rude and not bring anything." and for the first time since they've met, Lena finds herself completely at a loss for words.

"Thanks." she smiles that smile meant just for Lena.

Kara takes the opportunity to take the bag from Lena's hands and place them on the coffee table. She takes the stacked empty pizza boxes, disappearing into the kitchen to put them in the trash.

"I'm…" Lena begins as soon as Kara's in her line of sight. "You must be wondering why I'm here." she watches as the blonde comes closer. "I apologize for being rash…" Lena she states but she doesn't get a chance to finish because Kara's closed the gap between them, pressing their bodies together, as she pulls Lena in for a searing kiss.

"I missed you." It's been three long grueling weeks since she last felt the woman under her fingertips.

"I'm sorry." their foreheads are pressed against each other, her arm wrapped around the taller woman's neck while Kara keeps her hands secured on Lena's hips. "I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on you," she swallows. "On us."

"It's okay." Kara assures.

"It's not." because at the first sign of trouble she pushed the sweet and caring Kara off on her own. "I turned you away," she recalls with remorse coursing through her being. "I hurt you." it's probably her biggest regret, one she's certain she'll never commit.

"You needed time." she whispers gently.

"How are you so understanding?" she'd come prepared to grovel but apparently Kara won't allow her to wallow in her grief.

"I'll always try to understand you, to prioritize how you feel." she keeps her hold on the author, arms strong and unrelenting as the vow she's professing. "That's what you do when you love someone." Kara rationalizes. "And I do you know, love you I mean." green meets blue and Lena knows she's being completely honest and true. "I love you."

"Still?" she sounds small and uncertain she deserves such a tender heart's devotion.

Kara answers by dipping her head down, placing her lips upon Lena's once again, slow and steadfast, as she affirms her most constant truth. One that Lena still needs to accept. And Kara will make damn certain she does.

She grips Lena, holding her close, as she kisses her senseless, gently guiding her toward the couch, unable to contain her passion and her desire any longer. Besides, they can always relocate to her bedroom afterwards. But right now, she has to quench her thirst and demonstrate her devoutness to the author.

Kara gently lowers Lena onto the cushions of her couch wasting no time in divesting the author of her pants, eager for her fingers to find home once more.

"You realize this means that I'm never going to let you go." Kara murmurs against Lena's lips as they break apart. "That the next time you're angry I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you say." she elaborates before melding their mouths together in a familiar dance. "You run, I chase." she professes.

"I push, you pull." she replies, accepting the blonde's conditions and all the love and devotion that Kara's offering.

She rids the model of her shirt, glad to see that the woman isn't wearing a bra today as she willing takes a taut nipple in her mouth, loving the way Kara arches into her further as she all but rips the blonde's boy shorts off.

And so this is how it continues, the love story of a world famous celebrity and an anonymous author.

XXXX

I apologize if you were looking for Day 4 Prompt but like I said, I felt that the idea I had for Day 3 was a little unoriginal so I wanted something that was a little more imaginative.

I'm grateful for the response for Educational Entanglements. You'll be happy to know that I will be revisiting that fic, probably be expanding it more, though I can't give you a clear timeline as to when. I started writing it with just the basic Popular/Nerd idea and then things just started flowing from there. I would love to delve deeper into that world, explore all the characters. It was kind of rushed. I apparently don't know how to write one shots since I have a habit for making things long and even more complicated than it has to be.

Kara's back story and Lena's struggle had been unplanned so I'm a little amazed at the warm reception it's received.

Anyway, thank you for the support. I hope this last fic didn't disappoint you either! More prompts coming up as promised. I'll also be updating my series's this month so look out for that!


	5. Picturesque Perceptions

And here is my contribution for the Social Media prompt.

XXXX

There's coffee on her desk, still steaming. She takes the warm cup in her hands, inhaling the wonderful aroma, before taking a sip. The taste is savored in her mouth. Her current assistant seems to know how to brew the perfect cup, not too sweet or bitter, with just the right amount of cream to not overpower the beans.

It's completely unexpected of course, because judging from her bubbly, bouncy, bright, and breezy behavior, she thinks the coffee should be overwhelmingly sweet.

There's a knock on her door. She glances at the clock and sees it's 10 past 9:00 which means her assistant is checking in with her now, knowing she's already settled in and ready to begin yet another work day. She takes another sip, watching as the door opens and a blonde with the softest bluest eyes she's ever seen peeks inside.

"Come in." Lena waves her assistant over a bit too enthusiastically and she's thankful the other woman doesn't seem to notice.

"Ms. Luthor," she steps inside, arms crossed before her as she clutches the reports that Lena needs to look over. "I have the Redmond files you requested." she settles them gently on her boss's desk, smiling brightly as she does so. "Also, you'll be glad to know that the project you're overseeing is trending and is currently the most retweeted subject." she brings her phone up for Lena to inspect and it's impossible to miss the #lenaluthorisagenius on the top of the page.

"Thank you, Kara." she smiles, glad that her current assistant seems to be settling in quickly.

"You're welcome, Ms. Luthor." she's blushing.

"Kara, how many times do I have to remind you," Lena shakes her head in gentle admonition. "Call me Lena." even Jess calls her by her first name so she doesn't see a problem with extending the same courtesy to her current assistant.

It's definitely not because she wonders how her name would roll off the blonde's tongue. To imagine such a thing would be unprofessional and the youngest Luthor has a reputation to maintain. She can't spend her time fraternizing with her adorable assistant and besides she refuses to take part in such a cliché office romance.

Still, Kara isn't making things easy though.

"I guess a couple more." Kara's fidgeting with the edges of her glasses and Lena can't help but appreciate the way the blonde is so transparent.

"You know what," and Lena knows she shouldn't because the last thing she needs is to engage in romantic entanglements but Kara's eyes are so blue and her smile is so warm that she can't help herself. Besides, she doesn't want to be stuck behind her desk looking over paperwork. She wants motivation, craves to be entertained, and knows the blonde is more than equipped to provide her with the drive and distraction she needs to push through the day. Kara's certainly been doing a fine job of it without even having much interaction with the raven haired Luthor. "I think you should sit down," she gestures toward the empty chair across from where she's sitting. Also, conversing with the blonde could expose her shortcomings for Lena. Perhaps the woman has some quirks that will annoy Lena. "So we can get to know each other a little better." she reminds herself that Kara has flaws, so she wants to find them now, to stop this madness before it fully sprouts.

"Um…" the blonde looks at the chair, then at the door, then back at Lena.

"Unless you don't want to?" Lena can't help but feel a little disappointed but then again, she supposes Kara might have more pressing matters to attend to seeing as she is the E.A. to newest C.O.O. of Luthor Corp.

"No, I do!" Kara remarks hastily, eyes wide and frantic, lips contorting with worry that she might have offended the raven haired woman. "I mean," she gathers a semblance of calm but her eyes are windows to her emotions and Lena can definitely see she's a ball of nervous tension. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you by taking an extra break." Lena can't help but think she's absolutely charming.

"I insist." she nods toward the chair and Kara needs no further invitation.

"Sorry, I just didn't have a lot of talks with Ms. Grant," her previous employer had been the head of CatCo media. "I mean she advised me but I don't think she ever really talked to me." her brows furrow as she tries to recall a specific instance when the respected media mogul wanted to know something about her.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Cat Grant." she teases, hoping to ease the blonde's anxiety.

"It is." Kara assures quickly, a blush adorning her cheeks, and Lena swears those blues linger a little too long at her lips. "I'm sorry, it's just when I'm nervous I tend to ramble on." perhaps the interest isn't entirely one-sided.

"I make you nervous?" she leans forward, closer to the blushing blonde.

"Of course but not because you're my boss, I mean I think it's a little like that but then there's also because you're so smart and talented and not to mention beautiful." her hand flies up to her mouth then and Lena doesn't bother hiding her pleased grin. "Please don't send me to human resources or fire me." she actually squeaks and it takes all of Lena's strength not to reach over the desk and comfort the panicky blonde.

"Relax, your safe." it'd be hypocritical seeing as she too has admired the blonde's features. "But you know, just because I'm smart and talented and beautiful doesn't mean I'm not just like everyone else." she reminds.

"I don't think you are." Kara states and there's a fire behind those lenses.

"Why is that?" her brow arches upward as she begins to lean closer to the blonde, curious about how the blonde could come to such a conclusion because she's certain Kara doesn't think it's because she's a Luthor.

"You're kind." Kara finds herself saying without the regular shaky preamble. "Not a lot of people in your position take a 10% pay cut just so you won't have to fire that section of R&D that's developing that salinity conversion program." and Lena can't help but be a little stunned. It isn't widely known because Lena hadn't wanted the press to get wind of it but apparently the blonde has been paying close attention. "Sorry, that was too frank wasn't it?" the blonde fidgets in her seat.

"I could use a little more candidness in my life, really." she hasn't spent a lot of time with Kara but she doesn't doubt the sincerity in the blonde's actions. "Don't ever be sorry for being honest, Kara." Lena assures encouragingly.

"Honesty is very important." she proclaims steadfastly. "After all, no legacy is so rich as honesty."

"All's Well That Ends Well." Lena states knowingly. She looks at the blonde, observing the woman who clearly isn't just a pretty face. "I don't know many people that can weave Shakespeare in a conversation so effortlessly." she commends the apparently very knowledgeable blonde. "You're a fan?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a fan." Kara chuckles then. "I appreciated his concepts but found his prose to be quite tedious at times." she smiles, a secretive smile, like she knows something Lena's isn't privy to. "Then again, I might be biased seeing as I had to read some of his works repeatedly." Lena looks over at her curiously and Kara is more than happy to answer her unvoiced query. "I'm an English major."

"English?" Lena absorbs the information. "Does that mean you wish to be a writer?" she gives it further thought. "Or perhaps a teacher?"

"I guess a little bit of both?" she remarks undecidedly. "I'm kind of a writer now." Kara informs. "I mean, nothing major of course. Just a few pieces I published, some for CatCo when they needed space filled." and Lena knows she isn't merely being humble for the sake of politeness. "And other things but I can't say I've really decided what I want to…" she trails off and before the raven haired genius can ask her to elaborate the door bursts open.

Lena prepares to lash out at the intruder, annoyed by their rude interruption, but she sees the interloper forces herself to calm down.

Kara turns to see none other than Lionel Luthor barging into his daughter's office. The blonde meets his steely gaze. She can't help but feel intimidated, fully aware at how his eyes are scanning her, all to aware that her very being is under the notorious businessman's scrutiny.

She turns toward Lena who's seated in her chair, seemingly relaxed, the softness in those emerald depths replaced with a wary look as she eyes her father.

Kara can feel the tension mounting in the room and she's fairly certain she can taste acid in the air between father and daughter. She keeps on looking at Lena, observing how she changed from being so open and warm to being cold and seemingly callous, like one would expect from a Luthor.

"That will be all, Ms. Danvers." Kara nods in understanding.

She knows Lionel would most likely admonish his daughter for being on a first name basis with her assistant. She gives her a tight nod before giving one jittery smile toward Lionel Luthor as she passes him by.

"Quite a beautiful secretary you have there, Lena." Lionel comments, carefully observing his daughter's reaction.

"She's a temp while Jess is on maternity leave." she feigns disinterest and hopes that her features haven't betrayed her, that Lionel will think nothing else about Kara after this moment. "So, what brings you down below the executive officer's floor?" she's thankful he hadn't stepped in a minute earlier, knowing he'd most likely counter Kara's quote with something Machiavellian.

He'd probably mock the blonde, think lowly of her for having no clear aspirations in life.

Of course Lena thinks far from that, admiring how the blonde seems to be content in just figuring herself out before deciding on her future. She decides so put all thoughts of her leggy assistant on the side for now. She can dwell on Kara after she deals with her father.

She'll need a distraction when Lionel Luthor finishes with his criticisms.

XXXX

She looks down into the commemorative wall across the Luthor Corp building, watching as workers are scrambling about as they prepare to paint over the graffiti covering the once blank space.

It's an improvement, she thinks, not only because it certainly beats staring down into the blank and empty wall but because the artist is incredibly talented as well. This is their third painting over Luthor property and Lena almost wants to order them to halt because it seems like such a waste, painting over such works.

She grabs her phone and goes over to her Instagram page, clicking over her direct message icon.

It isn't hard to filter through the messages because there's only one she's bothering to actually to reply to. She clicks on the little camera icon, zooms down below, before taking a picture of the people busily painting over the mural and hitting the send button. After succeeding she clicks on her the user's name, _Z-Girl_, to look upon the stranger's profile page.

She scrolls down, looking at the artist work. It's filled with beautiful artworks varying from café sketches, highly detailed paintings, or some lose pencil drawings that are sometimes accompanied by quotes that fit the subject matter.

Most of the time, the art works are just beautiful pieces that convey a direct message.

Each work stirs something within Lena. She can see the purpose in each line. The emotional state of the artist is clear in her works, with the way she uses colors, vibrant or saturated depending on her mood. Lately though, it's been very bright and warm, but the earlier works just seemed like there had been a struggle, like the artist was trying to find a path but was so lost.

She focuses on the artist's most current works, mainly the murals that they had tagged on Luthor property.

The first work that graced the previously unblemished Luthor walls is an ever forest and it was only later on that day that she realized why the shade of green seemed familiar. It was only after she looked at the mirror in her private bathroom did she notice that same hue staring back at her. The artist entitled it "Lost".

The second work came just two weeks after. Lena had just announced Luthor plans to launch a series of satellites out into the edges of the galaxy, with the ability to travel near the speed of light. The hope of course, was to be able to travel further than the Milky Way and be able to relay information seamlessly without too much delay or interference. Her proposed efforts were rewarded by the artist with a portrait of a raven, its wings spread out, looking gloriously magnificent as it was soaring the night sky against the pale moonlight. That one had been entitled "Liberated".

The most current one had been entitled "Legacy" and it's a painting of a dark galaxy, stars twinkling in the distance, while the different shades of green swirling around.

Lena can't help but feel like these murals, these masterpieces, are somehow meant for her eyes only and while the artist hasn't outright said so, their direct messages do little to deter her belief. If anything, the artist just seems tor provide her evidence to build a strong case for her inklings.

The phone shakes in her hand, causing her to break from her reverie. It seems the mysterious artist has sent her reply.

A teary eyed emoji graces her screen.

' _I'm sorry,_ ' Lena replies. _'If it were up to me, I would leave them for all the world to see.'_ and she's absolutely honest. ' _But you know, as much as I love seeing your masterpieces out my window, they'll probably increase security soon if you don't stop.'_ since the subject matter hadn't been derogatory, security had only agreed to frequent their patrols and extend their patrol time.

But since they seem to be spending more money buying buckets of paint, security may be forced to hire more people.

' _How else am I supposed to brighten your day?'_

' _I'm sure you'll find a way.'_ Lena is pretty confident that this crafty artisan won't disappoint because they have the means to continue somehow.

' _Challenge accepted.'_

Already Lena feels a little lighter and if she's to be completely honest, excited because somehow she knows this Zgirl won't let her down.

There's a knock on her door so Lena puts her phone aside and readies herself for whoever may be behind. She doesn't have any meetings today but there might be another urgent matter that the R&D people need her to attend to. She sighs in relief when she sees it's Kara with a bag from one of her favorite eateries in the city.

She glances at the clock, seeing that it's half past her lunch hour. Time had gone by and she would have missed again it if not for Kara.

"Ummm." the blonde looks completely uncertain but determined. She puts the bag of food in the coffee table by the couch and begins to prepare it, all too aware that Lena's carefully watching as she does so. "Enjoy your meal." she murmurs hurriedly as she all but runs to the door.

"I didn't ask for lunch." Lena calls before the blonde can reach the handle.

"I know." she's being presumptuous again, she knows, but her boss hasn't been eating properly since the recent mishap concerning the galaxy program occurred. "And I'm sorry for saying this, but I really think you should." she turns then, eyes sparkling with concern.

Lena smiles, her first smile since she heard that they still haven't been able to fix the prototype for the probe.

"Perhaps company would motivate me more?" the Luthor heiress finds herself saying as she rises from her seat and heads over to the couch. "If I could take advantage of your kindness further, that is?" she gestures for Kara to join her. "I don't think I'd have the appetite to eat if I were alone." she knows she's being manipulative but she figures she'd take the opening Kara's very willingly giving.

"If it will get you to eat properly." Kara says with that megawatt smile.

She reaches for one of the plates only to find Kara's hand on hers. The blonde retracts her hand, blushing madly as she shakes her head, signaling that she'll be the one to prepare her food. Lena watches as considerate Kara begins to plate her meal, smiling as she sees the other woman place extra melon balls, knowing that it's the Luthor heiress's favorite.

Perhaps because the scene makes her feel too at ease, with the blonde being so kind and considerate, as they sit and share a meal that Kara thoughtfully procured out of her concern for Lena's wellbeing, that prompts Lena to speak so honestly.

"You know Kara, you and the paintings outside are beginning to be the only reasons why I look forward to going to work." she states as she takes the offered plate. The blonde freezes and Lena thinks she's overstepped her boundaries and curses herself for letting her guard down. But then Kara's blues are shining her way and she can practically feel her assistant's embarrassment. "I'm sorry, your candid nature's merely infectious." she offers her a reassuring smile, wanting the blonde to know her feelings aren't hurt too badly.

"I'm glad." Kara says then. "That you feel like you can be honest with me." she ducks her head. "And if I could just…" she breathes. "You're the only reason why I keep coming here."

"To this dreary cold place you mean?" Lena teases knowingly.

"Well," Kara looks around her very modern office. "Maybe it won't be so dreary if you redecorate a little." she suggests kindly. "Make the space your own."

"I suppose I could do with a dash of color." her eyes trail over the white interior, the matching couch, and the whole clean pastiness vibe that the room is giving off. "Maybe I can just print one of the mural's from downstairs." she's seriously considering it now, perhaps she'll ask the artist's permission later.

"You really like the paintings?" Kara questions.

"Yes. There's just something about them," she tries to formulate her next words, searching for a way to her express her sentiments but it isn't easy. The Luthor household doesn't encourage expressions of feelings. "They're beautiful and they just speak to me, each line is filled with purpose." she wants to settle her words there but Kara's eyes are searching and encouraging her to push forward. "They make me feel like I'm not just a surveyor but as though I'm part of the scene."

"Like staring at the Gladiator painting of Gerome?" Kara asks a bit too hopefully.

"Exactly like that." Lena's eyes sparkle with enthusiasm because apparently, Kara's a connoisseur of different aspects of art. "And at the risk of sounding totally conceited, I feel like they are about me somehow."

"I'm glad you feel like that." Kara scrambles back then, seemingly realizing something, and Lena finds herself wondering what secret the blonde has that she isn't privy to. "I mean, I remember when I first saw the Mona Lisa, I was twelve and I didn't really think much of it. But when I saw Gerome's work, I could practically here the crowd cheering in the arena."

"You seem to know how to read between the strokes." Kara is clearly insightful. "Tell me what you see." she gestures to the picture on her wall, the family portrait of her and Lionel and Lex,

"I…" Kara turns to face those emerald depths and she can see them softly beseeching her for an honest response. She observes the portrait once more. "The artist managed to capture the likeness of your brother and your father well." she says. "And you were clearly adorable when you were a child." it's shallow, her comments, and Kara knows this isn't what Lena's asking for. "Your father looks cold and your brother looks determined," she ventures cautiously and sees that Lena seems grateful for her truth. "And you, you look like you're in pain."

"My father has our portrait painted every year." Lena remarks. "Kind of like taking a yearly Christmas card."

"Why this one then?" she figures there are more recent portraits, a plethora of them if one does the math, of the Luthor family so Kara finds herself wondering why she has hanging on her wall.

This particular portrait has a story behind it, one that Lena can't ever forget, one that will stay with the young Luthor forever.

"I was six and broke my arm the day before because I fell off my horse." she recalls. "I didn't want to sit and have my portrait done, but father insisted so of course I had no choice but to sit through it." she remembers the way her arm itched under her cast, how irritated she felt at having to muscle through the throbbing pain in her arm. "When I looked at the sketch of the portrait, I asked my father where my cast was." her eyes turn dark. "He turned to me and said, Luthor's cannot be portrayed as frail and weak." weakness must never be shown in the Luthor household. "He made me ride again, that same afternoon because failures are not tolerated in the Luthor household." failure is never an option for a Luthor.

"No offense to Mr. Luthor, but failures are necessary." Kara begins and Lena faces those blues. There's a hand on her own, warm and so comforting, and Lena can't make herself remember ever feeling so secure. "We learn from our mistakes more than our successes, I think." the blonde seems to realize she's crossed physical boundaries between her and her employer for too long so she slowly removes her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm being too frank again."

"I told you to never apologize for that, Kara." Lena, wanting to relish in that feeling longer, grabs Kara's hand and takes in her own.

Kara gazes into those evergreen eyes and she sees them flickering with gratitude and something else, something Kara wants to see more of, so she gives the young Luthor's hand a gentle squeeze and flashes her the brightest smile she can muster.

They finish their lunch hour, continuing to converse congenially about lesser serious matters, their hands never parting.

XXXX

Her phone buzzes in her hand, alerting her of a notification on her Instagram. She clicks it open, going over to the direct message icon, smiling when she sees it's a message from her favorite artist.

A sketch greets her when she opens their message board. The subject matter this time, surprises her as she looks upon a drawing of none other than herself, staring right back at her with such ferocity and fire that she can't help but almost think she's being overly romanticized by the artist. Her fingers dally over the keyboards, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to think.

' _I'm sorry I don't think I can do your eyes justice.'_ Zgirl writes.

' _It's very beautiful.'_ and she's aware that the artist isn't responding because no doubt they can see those three little dots on the other end of the message board. The artist is waiting for her next words. _'I don't believe I could ever look so fierce in actuality though.'_ she finds herself replying.

' _I only draw what I see.'_

' _And that's how you truly see me?'_ not some soul to be pitied because of her circumstances but a character filled with resolve.

' _You're a fighter, Lena.'_

' _Thank you.'_ the artist doesn't know how much these means to her, to have someone who Lena believes to be a strong and fair judge of character think so highly of her. _'You know, you should change your user name.'_ she suggests.

' _Why?'_

' _Zgirl doesn't do you or your work justice.'_ it's far too plain in Lena's opinion. _'Perhaps try something a little more awe inspiring?_ ' a name with a little more influence.

' _What would you call me?'_

' _A savior.'_ she teases though she can't deny that it's more than half a truth. _'Maybe call yourself Supergirl instead._ ' Lena comments.

A few seconds later, the artist has changed their username.

XXXX

"I thought you went home." Lena comments as she remerges from her private bathroom to find her assistant arranging their dinner on the coffee table by her couch

"And leave you all alone so you can miss dinner?" the blonde shakes her head.

"Kara, you are my hero." Lena visibly brightens when she sees the spread that Kara's procured for them. "I definitely could use a break." she's been staring at paper work for hours that she swears all she sees are charts and formulas burning through her eyelids. "But…"

"Why don't you bring them over here and we can look them over while you eat?" Kara suggests and Lena's helpless to resist those bright blues.

Lena begins to eat as Kara picks up the folder on top of the pile. The raven haired genius watches as blue eyes narrow as she concentrates on the paper. She sees Kara shake her head gently before getting up off the couch. She heads over to Lena's desk, eyes silently asking for permission, which the young Luthor grants as she chews her burger.

Kara returns with a pen and a blank piece of paper. She's proceeding to write something and Lena can see a few numbers scrolled out but can't make out the formula the blonde is postulating from her angle.

"You know, you're supposed to be eating as well." Lena reminds.

"Sorry, it's just the data on this proposal has to be wrong." the blonde replies. "I mean, there's no way they're achieving such a positive response when their formula's off." she shows the paper to Lena who places her burger down on her plate. The young Luthor takes the paper in her hands, green eyes stare at the blonde intently, Kara hurriedly grabs her food and takes a hearty bite. "I'd say it's just a typo but then they used the same formula on the other samples…" she trails off.

"You're right." and Lena's amazed because Kara's already very knowledgeable but she didn't even consider science to be on Kara's field of familiarity. "Is there nothing you can't do?" she asks genuinely as she looks at the blushing blonde.

"I can't take credit for that." she plays with the rim of her glasses in that bashful manner Lena's come to adore. "I mean, my father was a scientist so I picked up a couple of simple things." and the raven haired genius doesn't think complicated theorems are something so trivial as Kara's humble nature is making them out to be.

"A scientist." Lena repeats and it makes so much sense, she thinks.

"Yes and my mother was a businesswoman." she smiles a bit sardonically and Lena can't help but want to erase that look from Kara's features with her lips. "And now their daughter is staggering through her existence, unable to choose what to do with her life." she's disappointed her parents, she's certain. "I got a degree in English and I didn't know what to do with it so I was a barista for a few months." Lena thinks that explains how she's able to make such excellent beverages. "And then I tried my hand cooking but it turns out the only thing I can't burn is water." so the woman does have one flaw after all. "I'm just constantly trying something new to see if the interest will last but now I feel like I need to come to a decision soon so I'm a temp who mostly fills in for pregnant women, hoping it'll help me make a decision." but it hasn't because she's still so uncertain.

"But it's your choice," Lena reminds as she places a comforting hand on Kara's thigh. "Cat Grant tried to hire you full time, didn't she?" Kara nods, confirming what the temp agency had said. "You turned her down," probably the first person in decades to do so. "Because it's not what you want to do." the blonde is a free spirit, one that Lena longs to be. "So what is it then?" because she's sure Kara must have some idea of what she wants. "What do you want to do?" she finds herself asking because she truly believes Kara is teeming with potential.

"I don't really know," she sighs and it's apparent that this struggle has been constant for the blonde. "I mean there are so many things I could do, but what?" there's a hint of frustration peeking through those usually beaming bright blues. "What field should I go in?" it's a question Kara's been asking herself for years. "All these options and I know I should be thankful because not everyone gets to choose but all that pressure …" and Lena knows, can sympathize, because while she wants to help her brother, she knows doing this, the paper work and the countless board meetings, will drain her dry in the long run. Still, she feels powerless to stop, feels completely unable to divert herself from the path her father has set her on. "What would you want to do?" it's the first time Lena's been asked this.

"You mean if I wasn't a Luthor?" she remarks with a hint of bitterness.

"I mean if there weren't all these expectations." Kara clarifies, all to aware of the warmth on her thigh from Lena's hand. "If you could choose to be anything in this world…" she trails off, leaving Lena to fill the gap.

"A mechanic, I think." Lena murmurs. "It's simple," she doesn't have to spend hours, thinking of designs, postulating formulas, conceptualizing. "And I actually like it, getting my hands dirty, tinkering." she gets lost for hours under the hood of a beauty. "And there's nothing like the sound of hearing an engine purr after you put all that effort in…" she smiles. "I suppose I just don't want to deal with the politics, board meetings, the press and the like." the limelight isn't really for Lena.

"It's difficult sometimes," the raven haired genius nods in understanding. "Coinciding the rest of the world with what we want," blue delves deep into green. Lena can feel the fire stirring in her core. She feels the potency of Kara's words and can't help but feel the statement is directed just for her, like she's the one Kara wants in that instance. "What'll make us happy." she places her hand on top of Lena's, letting her thumb trail understanding on the young Luthor's soft pale skin. "But other times…"

"You just know when something," green gazes deeply into blue, understanding seeping through. Lena locks their fingers together, gripping Kara's hand in her own. "Someone," Lena's not being subtle, she knows. But then as the young Luthor feels Kara's hands tighten around her own, bright blues shining with clear affection and unbridled yearning, she's certain her sentiment is shared with equal fervor. "Is worth fighting for."

XXXX

Her phone buzzes as a notification pops up. She hurriedly opens the app, wanting to see what her favorite artist has in store for her now.

It's a painting of black and white and gray and at first glance, it all just seems like the monochromatic shades are spiraling into the middle, as though they're being sucked into the gaping hole of darkness. But the longer she looks, the more she can see the faint silhouette of woman in a long flowing green dress. But she isn't falling into the abyss, no, it seems more like she's swirling out of the vacuum, wanting to fill the void.

She continues to stare at the painting, wanting so badly to know what it would feel like to see the actual brush strokes, to smell the finish of the fresh paint. She knows a mere picture won't do it justice.

 _-'Lacuna'._ she reads the caption at the bottom of the page.

She wonders then, if the woman will succeed in filling the void. If the monochrome will be overcome in an ocean of green and smiles, knowing only time will tell whether or not the void will be filled.

XXXX

She glances around the room, a forced smile plastered on her face, as she looks upon the faces she barely recognizes. They're mostly board members and share holders of Luthor Corp, here celebrating their success at this company gala.

Honestly, it's just another opportunity for the elite to dress up and flaunt their wealth with one another and whoever will be reading the society pages in the monring. And of course, it's her father's not so subtle way of parading her around now that she's been dubbed a prodigy set to conquer the world with her genius intellect and savvy business sense.

There's only one face she wants to see but alas her target continues to elude her amidst the sea of sharks.

She wishes she'd gathered the courage to ask Kara to accompany her there, that she'd offered to ride their together at the very least, but as she hears her father's measured laughter in the background, she remembers why she chose not to.

Lena can't afford Lionel setting his sights on Kara again.

So tonight, she'll do her best to avoid being in close proximity to the blonde. It'll be hard but she knows it's necessary. Besides, just seeing Kara out in the crowd will be enough to lift her spirits.

"So you're the woman who stole the best assistant I've ever had." a voice speaks.

"Cat Grant." Lena turns toward the sound and finds the media mogul's gaze upon her, obviously sizing her up, before setting her eyes on the young Luthor's face. "We finally meet." she states, not bothering to mask the indifference in her features.

"Lena Luthor." Cat regards the woman before her. "It is nice to finally meet the woman taking the world by storm." she takes a glass of champagne from the waiter that's making his rounds. "Quite a spread you've got here." the media mogul says after taking a sip from the clearly savory and expensive drink.

"I won't take credit for this." she looks around the room.

"Not your scene then?" Cat observes the clearly bored Luthor. Lena remembers her audience and the media mogul can practically see the cogs in her head turning. No doubt the raven haired genius is searching for a political response. "Off the record." she assures but it seems to do little to ease Lena's apprehension.

Lena doesn't like talking to the press. She's turned down every interview even though her father insisted. She thinks her work should speak for it self, a quality she knows Kara admires about her.

Just then, she sees a familiar flash of gold, just over the media mogul's shoulder.

She locks eyes with Kara who visibly brightens when their gazes meet. The blonde seems surf through the crowd, heading straight for her, and Lena knows she should excuse herself, she should move and turn because Lionel's somewhere in the room but those blues and that megawatt smile have trapped her in place.

"Good evening." Lena greets when Kara stops an arms length away.

She doesn't know how long the stand there, just looking at each other, but someone's clearing their throat all of a sudden, and Kara's forced to search for the sound.

"Ms. Grant!" Kara beams at the older woman who seems to be fighting off a smile. "I'm glad to see you again!" the ever so bubbly blonde actually wraps her arms around the media mogul who freezes, eyes wide at her former assistant's overtly affectionate gesture.

She regains her thought capacity and brings a hand on the back of Kara's shoulder, giving her two taps.

"You know you wouldn't have to wait to see me if you'd just take my offer." the tenacious woman reminds. She watches as Kara falls beside Lena, her eyes glued to the raven haired beauty who's staring at the blonde with the same longing gaze. "But then again, I don't suppose I have anything to offer that you'd want more than being in the presence of one Lena Luthor." she gives them a knowing look sealed with a smile of approval. "You two make quite a lovely couple."

"Umm I," Kara's mouth is too busy opening and closing to form words.

Lena smirks. Of course Cat Grant would be so intuitive. Kara's blushing as red as the young Luthor's dress, embarrassed not by her feelings, but by the fact that her feelings are so easily noticeable.

"Thank you." Lena responds sincerely.

"I suppose I have to make rounds." there's a glint of mischief sparkling in her eyes, one that Lena's certain her own mirror. "I'll see you around Ms. Luthor, and you Keira!" she gazes at the blonde. "I've a piece for you to write." she grins teasingly. "If you can tear yourself away from Ms. Luthor, we'll talk about it later." Kara regains enough mobility to nod her head before setting her sights on Lena once more.

"You look beautiful." Lena compliments the woman in a baby blue dress that succeeds in bringing out the color in her eyes while her beautiful blonde locks are tied in an elegant half ponytail.

"And you…" Kara stares in awe. "I don't think there's a word to describe how magnificent you look tonight."

Lena smiles, knowing Kara's sentiments are heartfelt.

"I'd ask you to dance but," the youngest Luthor gestures at the cameras. "I don't think you'd enjoy all the attention." Kara knows she isn't embarrassed to be seen dancing with her assistant, it's just the genius doesn't want to push shy and easily embarrassed Kara Danvers out of her comfort zone.

"I don't think I'd be very graceful anyway." Kara states. "I'd probably step on your toes."

"It'd be worth it." the earnest comment causes the blonde's cheeks to turn red. "And you know, I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit." she's certain the blonde something to behold on the dance floor. "Anyway, I'm sorry to cut this short but…" she gestures toward the Nakamura group whom had just entered the room. Kara nods in earnest understanding. And she decides that she won't cower from her father any longer because Kara's ever so humble and beautiful and enchanting and kind and incredibly unaware of how increidble she really is. For Lena, Kara is definitely worth fighting for. "I'll find you after though?" she's utterly hopeful and she practically beams when she receives a nod is response. "I'll be back as soon as my duties are over." she promises.

Kara watches as Lena disappears into the herd. She decides she too has to make her rounds and talk to some of her more amicable coworkers. She sees a familiar face amongst the crowd and decides to head over but a figure blocks her path. The blonde isn't all that surprised to find the great Lionel Luthor standing before her, every bit the obstacle she must pass.

"My daughter's taken quite a shine to you, hasn't she." it isn't a question. "I'm sure she'd be devastated to see you go." he's fishing for a reaction, Kara knows.

"I'm sure you won't be." she tackles the subject at hand.

"Straight to the point then." Lionel smirks then, calculated and cool. "I almost admire you for that rare quality." his eyes narrow as he looks at Kara like he's a pest he must eradicate. "I can see why Lena would be interested in you, beautiful and fiery." it's easy to see the defiant fire behind those black frames. "But see, Ms. Danvers, my Lena can't afford any distractions." Kara fights the urge to roll her eyes. "She's on the path to greatness, one more notable than Lex." Kara knows this much is true. "She's going to make the Luthor name infamous for as long a civilization exists." his gaze is icy and hard and Kara swears she can feel the chill travel down her spine. "And I'll make damn sure nothing stands in her way." he's practically scowling now, voice hushed but still filled with threat. "Least of all not some twenty something year old temp who'll have nothing to offer my daughter but a couple of not so memorable romps in the sack." he sneers derisively and Kara wants to say something, to set the record straight, but she doesn't want to cause a scene because this is Lena's event and they're celebrating her success as the current C.O.O. so the blonde wordlessly excuses herself instead, heading toward the exit.

Kara rushes through the hall. She heads toward the stairway and she sits on the bottom of the stairs as soon as the doors close. She exhales, hoping the act will relieve the tension that's coursing through her entire being.

The faint sound of clicking of high heels echoes through her surroundings and she has a pretty good idea of who's heading her way. She turns her head toward the door and isn't disappointed when she sees Lena in all her glory, raven haired locks in their usual elegant bun, her dress as red as her lips, with her eyes shining with righteous fury and overwhelming concern.

Kara gives her a weak smile and Lena continues to make her approach, plating her bottom right beside the blonde.

"He wasn't…" Kara begins. "He wasn't wrong about some of it." Lena listens, her focus completely all on the blonde who's sporting a depreciating look on her features. "I'm a temporary facet in your life." because Jess is coming back and Kara will have to take her leave. "Who has nothing new to offer you."

The raven haired beauty takes the blonde's face in her hands, palms warm against Kara's cheeks, as one thumb traces the taller woman's cheekbone, and the other trailing dangerously close to her lips.

Evergreen meets true blue and behind the obvious desire lays an infinite amount of affection.

Lena can see her devotion clear in those bright blues, so unbridled and unadulterated just like Kara can feel her concern, heartfelt and exceedingly genuine, seeping from the raven haired genius's fingertips.

"You are more than enough." Lena whispers resolutely.

It'll be so easy, she thinks, to place her lips upon Kara's. She knows the other woman's thinking the same because she can see those blues continually flicking from her eyes toward her lips. The bespectacled woman brings a hand up to clutch onto the young Luthor's appendage and Lena's surprised to find that Kara's retaining her space instead of bringing their lips together.

She isn't too worried though, even though Kara's beginning to stand, because the blonde's hand is still clasping onto her own.

The blonde gently tugs on her hand and Lena's pretty sure she'll follow Kara to the end of the Earth if she asked. The blonde leads the way up the stairs and it doesn't take long for them to find the roof access of the building. She guides her toward the middle of the rooftop before she releases her hold on Lena's hand, before taking a few steps away from the young Luthor.

Lena watches as Kara fishes something out of her clutch bag. The blonde fetches her phone and she continues to observe as the other woman looks into the screen, completely absorbed and utterly determined.

Bright blues sparkle. She places her clutch on the floor and uses it to prop her phone up. The faint sound of a few notes trickle into the quiet night air and Kara steps closer toward Lena before extending her hand toward the young genius who looks at her questioningly. Kara smiles, assuring and purposeful, and Lena isn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She takes Kara's hand and places it on her hips, figuring the other woman needs a little guidance, before she locks her arms around the taller blonde's neck.

The night is quiet save for the faint music that's blasting through Kara's phone speakers. They start swaying softly, both too lost in each other's gazes to really pay attention to the music. They remain surprisingly in sync, matching the beats of the hearts, rather than the notes of the song playing.

"This went better in my head." Kara whispers then, careful not to break the trance and Lena shakes her head in disagreement because she's pretty sure the moment can't be more amazing than it is right now.

"You're perfect." her evergreen eyes peer deeply into Kara's, letting her know she's merely relaying her truth.

They've stopped swaying now, both entirely focused with each other to really pay attention to their surroundings. Kara smiles faintly before pressing her forehead on Lena's knowing the raven haired Luthor wouldn't just say something in order to appease her nerves.

The moon continues to shine looking as though it's smiling at the couple below with its light, pearly and white.

XXXX

The boundary that was once existed between them seemingly evaporated over night. Kara still stutters and stammers and is still a ball of nerves but now she isn't afraid to fuss over Lena, to bring the young Luthor food, and force her to take a step back from her work, to take a break.

And Lena, well she's more relaxed around Kara, knowing that the blonde won't judge her or fault her for her mistakes. She can be who she truly is around Kara, a bumbling nerd who's obsessed with Star Wars and Firefly.

Lena knows she should hate this, being another cliché. But Kara's not just her assistant. She's her friend as well. The first true friend she's made in her entire life and the only person who sees beyond the Luthor name. Perhaps that makes this harder, admitting to her one and only friend how she feels.

But Kara always values honesty so Lena doubts she'd be turned away just for having not so platonic feelings.

Besides, she's almost Lysol percent certain that her feelings aren't unrequited, what with the lingering looks and the seemingly endless encounters where their appendages would meet and stay entwined for exceedingly long periods. Still, Lena knows there might be a chance, an unlikely event, where she's merely projecting her own desires.

The only way she can be absolutely certain is to converse with Kara about her feelings.

It goes against everything she was taught. She can hear Lionel lurking on the edges of her mind, whispering that a Luthor must never display all their cards on the table. She easily drowns that out with the vision of Kara's smile.

Opportunity knocks on Lena's door.

She glances at the clock and sees the 5:00 glaring and impossible to ignore because today is Kara's last day which means come Monday morning, it'll be Jess greeting her good morning. But there's a silver lining to this, Lena knows.

As of this minute, Kara is no longer her employee.

The door opens and the blonde enters, her feet weighed down by sadness and apprehension. It doesn't go unnoticed by Lena, who always pays close attention to everything that is Kara.

"Is there something wrong?" Lena questions instantly.

"Not really." Kara flashes a small sad smile. "It's just, well, I'm going to miss not seeing you every day." the young Luthor decides then to just rip off the band aid and ask the question she's been longing to since she laid eyes on Kara.

"Well, that doesn't have to be the case, you know." she's trying to keep her calm, to steer the conversation and make it flow naturally.

"You offering me a job?" the blonde teases.

"Not quite." she shakes her head. "What I have in mind is definitely more personal." Lena bites her lip then and she swears she hears Kara gulp. "Have dinner with me." the blonde nods her head emphatically.

"When?"

"I…" she's at a loss for words because she hadn't really planned that far ahead. All she did was talk herself up to asking Kara out. It occurs to her then that other woman could be mistaking the invitation for a friendly outing, hence why she agreed so easily to go out with her former boss. "Wait, I mean dinner in a non platonic sense." she elaborates. "Not as in hanging out as friends but as in a romantic excursion." she can't believe the words that keep spilling from her mouth. "I would really like to date you, Kara." Oh my god, Lena thinks.

She's crashing and burning and she should just turn around and bury herself in a bottle of whisky because she's making an utter mess of things.

"I know." the blonde's sporting a smile that threatens to break her face but she's utterly helpless. The butterflies are churning in her stomach and she feels utterly weightless know that it's confirmed that Lena feels exactly the same. "I'm free now." the sound of Kara's eagerness is drowned out by Lena's thundering heartbeat.

"Alright."

"What is it?" Kara questions as she reads the utterly frustrated and confused look on Lena's face.

"For the first time I'm at a loss." Lena admits with a shy smile. "I'm afraid I haven't had anything planned really." perhaps there'd had been a large part of her that didn't think it would be this easy. "To be frank, I've spent most of the time trying to work up the courage to ask you out." and now that she has, she doesn't know what to do for their first date.

"How about we just do something relaxing at my place?" Kara suggests. "I can't cook," she reminds. "But we can order food, talk, and maybe watch a movie?" it's simple and absolutely perfect.

"A great way to start off the weekend." Lena remarks honestly.

She gathers her belongings as her former assistant struggles to keep herself from bouncing up and down with her boundless excitement. They turn and face the exit, walking side by side, shoulders brushing against each other gently as they make their way toward the elevator.

"Um do you want to," Kara says as she presses the button. "Convoy and follow me to my loft?" she suggests.

"That's an idea." evergreen depths darken with desire that the blonde wholeheartedly welcomes. "Or," she bites her lower lip and it takes all of Kara's reserve not to throw the sultry genius toward the wall and ravage her on the spot. "How about I just get a lift from you?" Lena's tone is heavy with innuendo and Kara's cheeks heat at the young Luthor's not so subtle implications.

"Our first date and you're already propositioning me?" she teases, thankful she's functioning enough to come up with such a witty reply, as the doors open.

"I think we've both waited long enough," they step inside. "Haven't we?"

Lena steps closer, backing Kara into the wall, her gaze fixed on the blonde's beckoning lips. Desire darkened green depths look unto the blue eyes beneath those spectacles. She licks her bottom lip in anticipation while Kara nods her head gently, eagerly granting the genius the consent she's seeking.

The young genius dips her head down, kisses Kara with unyielding passion that the blonde enthusiastically reciprocates. They lose themselves in each other as the elevator doors close.

XXXXX

Warmth. She feels it pressed against her front, softness to her cheek unlike any other pillow that she's had before, and the gentle movement of the ends of her hair being twirled gently behind her. She opens her eyes slowly, smiles as she's greeted with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes she's ever beheld.

It's certainly quite a way to wake up and Kara finds she definitely won't mind waking up like this every day for the rest of her life.

Lena smiles in greeting when their gazes meet. The blonde in her arms responds by wrapping her arms around the young Luthor genius tighter and sinking further into the raveh haired beauty's arms.

"How long have you been awake?" she questions, throat raspy from sleep and exhaustion.

"A while." the genius answers easily.

"Figures you'd be an early riser." she murmurs into Lena's neck before pressing a soft kiss as the mark she'd left there earlier.

"I have been for as long as I can remember." she divulges, finding it appropriate to let her lover, because Kara is most certainly now her lover, know this little detail about her. "I'm kind of surprised you aren't." because sunshine Danvers seems like the type to revel in watching sunrises.

"I usually am." Kara informs.

"But my endless enthusiasm exhausted you." Lena grins salaciously at the very nude blonde bombshell in her arms. "All the more reason I didn't want you to wake up alone." she'd hate for Kara to think that this was a one-time thing, that the blonde was just an itch she had to scratch like Lionel has implied. "Besides, I don't think you'd let me leave anyway." Kara's an affectionate hugger even in her sleep.

"I'm sorry." she loosens her hold and attempts to allow Lena to reclaim a semblance of personal space.

"Don't be." Lena smiles reassuringly. "It's nice, feeling so wanted." she tightens her hold around the blonde. "Besides, you are quite adorable." she remembers the blonde's frowning face and the way she clung onto Lena whenever the young Luthor tried to get away. "Like a little baby panda." a blush spreads through Kara's entire being and her raven haired seductress finds her completely enamoring. "I'd offer to make you breakfast but I don't think you have much in the way of cooking items." save for the bottle of wine from the blonde's fridge, she hadn't seen anything that would complete their need for sustenance inside.

"Probably not." Kara blushes.

"Well, how about we go grab breakfast and head over to the store and grab some ingredients so I can make our provisions for later?" Lena suggests.

"I haven't done that before." the blonde murmurs and the genius ceases playing with Kara's hair, eyes peering over the blonde questioningly. "Go grocery shopping with my girlfriend." she's completely excited by the domesticity of the idea. "I mean," the blonde sits up abruptly, realizing she may have overstepped some boundaries by calling Lena her girlfriend. "If that's what you want." Lena's never wanted anything more. "No pressure though." it's a completely awkward way of asking someone to enter in a committed relationship with someone, Lena knows, but it's so completely Kara that the genius can't help but be completely enamored.

"Well," Lena rises from the bed, immediately pressing her lips to Kara's in a brief kiss, to offer her assurance to the blonde that she doesn't mind anything the blonde said. "I'm glad that you're going to be grocery shopping with your girlfriend from now on."

"I'm glad too." her widespread grin tells Lena so.

"Now, how about we shower hop in the shower together so we can get a start on our errands?" she offers, a brow quirk upward suggestively.

"No." the blonde practically bounces off the bed and scurries toward the bathroom. "Not together." Kara's certain they'll do more than shower. "As much as I'd love to," she doesn't think she has enough strength to properly worship the genius's body. "I'd really like to get some food before we enter any amorous activities." she's absolutely famished and Lena understands the feeling all too well. "I'll shower first and you can help yourself to some clothes from my closet." she smiles encouragingly. "What's mine is yours!" she exclaims before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Thanks." Lena murmurs.

She rises from the bed, stretching her muscles as she does so, with the intention to head over to the blonde's closet but as she passes the doorway to Kara's room, something catches her eyes.

She hadn't been given a chance to explore Kara's domicile seeing as they'd been too preoccupied last night.

But from what she vaguely remembers, the blonde seems to have a rather sizeable loft. What's surprising is that it's located close to her own penthouse, give or take a block or two. Lena begins to look around her former assistant's room. The size and location of the Kara's home baffles Lena. There's no way a temp could afford such accommodations in this part of the city.

There's more she still has to discover about the blonde who has managed to barrel down her defenses with an unassuming smile.

Lena peers out in the doorway, toward the room that's ajar from the one she's currently in, swearing that she can see what seems to be the a part of an easel. Her feet lead her across the hall and she finds herself opening the door.

Her vision is met with colors on a multitude of canvases spread throughout the room. She can see them all through her peripheral but her focus is on the artwork that's on the easel because to her surprise there's an unfinished portrait of her face, one that's smiling faintly with her eyes glittering with mirth, that's resting on the easel.

She quickly scans the room for more paintings and she supposes that she isn't really all that surprised to find SuperGirl's artworks located all around. Lena's too engulfed with her surroundings to notice that she was no longer alone.

"I see you found me out." Kara murmurs ventures inside.

"I knew those paintings were about me." Lena remarks with satisfaction, glad her instincts hadn't been off. She ventures toward a few watercolor pieces in the corner table. "When you said you wrote a few pieces for other publications," she eyes the very familiar book cover of a famous children's book she'd seen plastered all over her favorite bookstore. "You neglected to mention that you illustrated and wrote bestselling children's books?"

"Among other things." she's shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I guess I should introduce myself properly then, since we're in a relationship and all." Lena waits, knowing Kara will explain everything now. "My last name isn't actually Danvers…." she begins cautiously, carefully watching Lena's reactions as she stands in arms length of her new lover. "I'm actually Kara Zorell."

"As in Zorell Tech?" the raven haired genius doesn't take long to recall the renowned last name and Kara nods.

"It was my mother's idea." she confesses. "She wanted me to live a quiet life, figure out my own way like she and my aunt could not." Kara begins her tale. "My father agreed, wanting me to live even just a few years of my life away from the limelight." especially since she was the heir to the multi billion dollar company. "But I didn't think I'd take this long trying to decide what to do with my life." she hadn't meant to get so sidetracked. "There were just so many interesting things, so many professions I wanted to try that I think I kind of lost track of time…" she explains. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I hope you're not too angry with me."

"I'm not angry at all." Lena's quick to assuage Kara's worries, eager to wipe the concern and dread from the taller woman's beautiful face. "I went through that phase myself. In college I kept to myself because I didn't want anyone to know who I was but my father showed up in one of my lecture's one day…." he'd left her no choice. "I think he'd been scare I'd go off my own," like Lex did. "And the fact that you can do them and succeed all doesn't make things easier, does it?" Lena can understand the feeling all too well.

"Well, I don't know about succeeding at all of them." and there it was, that humble nature that makes Kara so captivating.

"Ever so modest." it's a rare quality to have in someone like Kara. "My darling Kara, you'd shine no matter where you put yourself." she walks toward the blonde and places a comforting hand on her cheek. "Well, perhaps any place but the kitchen." Kara rolls her eyes affectionately at the raven haired beauty.

"I like that," she presses her lips against Lena's slender wrists. "When you call me darling."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Jeremiah Danvers, the man who graciously let me borrow his last name, is the head of the R&D department and my godfather." she divulges. "I didn't want to lie to you, I just, well I didn't want you to think I lied on purpose just so I could spy on Luthor Corp because that was never my intention!" the thought hasn't crossed Lena's mind, knowing it isn't in Kara's nature to be so diabolical. "I just thought it would be a nice way to get an idea for what it's like to see the inner workings of a company," Kara maintains. That's why she jumped at the chance to shadow women like Lena and Cat Grant. "And then I met you, and boy were you stunning," it made it difficult for her to say anything. "And then I stared to like you, like can't start my day without thinking about you like you, so it got harder just to come right out and say it."

"So are you really an English major?" she finds herself wanting to learn everything about the blonde who has succeeded in leading quite a double life.

"Double major in English and Mechanical Engineering."

"Smart, honest, talented, unbelievably kind." she stares at Kara like she's watching a unicorn grazing by some mystical waterfalls, in utter awe and sheer amazement. "And breathtakingly beautiful." Lena can't help but think she's really hit the jackpot with Kara. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I asked myself that too." because Lena is calm and collected and everything that Kara isn't but the one thing she's certain of is that the young Luthor has a warm and caring heart.

"In the shower?" Lena smirks.

"You're incorrigible." she ripostes but doesn't bother denying the fact that the thought had crossed her mind as soon as she turned the faucet on.

"I prefer irresistible." Kara certainly can't deny that fact.

"Are you really not upset with me?" she can't believe that Lena's taking all this in stride.

"Only if I can join you in the shower." Kara bestows a brief kiss in response while her hands travel to Lena's hips, disappointed to find her fingers against her silk sheets instead of the alluring beauty's supple skin.

"I do have one request." Kara murmurs as they part. Emerald green look at her curiously. "Can we please tell your father who I really am together?" bright blues are twinkling with mischief and the young businesswoman throbs at the sight. "I really want to see his face when you tell him." Lena laughs then, one of the blonde's favorite sounds in the entire universe aside perhaps from hearing her moan her name as she writhes in pleasure.

"Come on." the young Luthor disentangles herself from the blonde. "My wet nubile body won't soap it self." she heads back to the room, dropping the sheet around her body with Kara hastily following after, both eager to revel in their newfound romance.

XXXX

Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback for this particular brainchild of mine. I didn't expect to be consumed with the prompts but once I started writing, my mind just went into the world.

I'm glad that people are enjoying the characters. I know the world is AU but I try to keep it familiar and grounded to the SG universe by having the characters stay as close to their TV personalities as possible and in the last one, I also tried mixing in a little of the real actresses's personalities as well. I'm glad there were those that caught onto what I was doing.

Anyway, I posted a new rant on tumblr if you wanna take a look. As always, I welcome you to let me know what you think about my fics or my rants.


End file.
